My Life As A Cullen
by I shipp lizter
Summary: I've always wanted to put myself in Twilight. So I did. Wanna know how it turns out? Look inside for the summary! Go on... read it! I know you want to...
1. Introduction and Summary

_Summary: _

_Nicole (aka Nikki) was abandoned as a baby, and thrown into the hands of her Aunt. And she's had enough. Nicole climbed a tree one afternoon and ended up falling and breaking her arm. She met a doctor and for some reason never forgot his face and voice. One day, months later, while on a walk, Nicole was attacked by a creature. When she wakes up, she meets a familiar face. But why does she feel different? How will she cope with the change? Find out as Nicole become friends with some of our favourite Twilight characters._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Nicole is a fictional character, based on me (the author of this fanfic). My real name is Nikolette. Nicole has a similar shape, figure, form and appearance as me, but her back story is completely different. Don't worry! I wasn't abandoned as a baby, I don't have an evil aunt, I didn't break my arm, and I've never met a cute doctor before. Oh... an I'm not a vampire either, in case you were wondering. My friends do actually call me Nikki though. So I don't care if you PM me and call me Nikki. I hope you enjoy my story. Its a work in progress fiction, so keep reading, even if you hate the first chapter, or the next, or the next... I'll make it better. I promise. **

**Happy Reading,**

** Nikki**


	2. Chapter 1

Nikki's POV

My name is Nikki. Well actually it's Nicole. But I've been known as Nikki since I was little. I'm 16 years old, due to be 17 in 3 months. I have brown hair with a slight wave that I really don't particularly like, and vibrant blue eyes that kinda take people by surprise when they see me. I grew up in Forks, Washington. The coldest, wets place on the freakin' planet. I live here with my Aunt. I was orphaned as a baby, and was placed in her care. Three words: She hates me. My aunt treats me like Cinderella...before the whole bibbity-bobbity-boo crap. She like my evil step mom and her kids are the step sisters. She always takes their side in arguments. They get the best treatment, and I'm the dirt they step all over. Oh yeah, and my "prince charming", treated me just the same. Like shit. We had a fight after he slapped me across the face, and almost succeeded in raping me. One day I got in a fight with my Aunt and I was sent outside. I climbed up in the tree in our backyard as it began to pour. My Aunt didn't even care if I got sick out here. I fell asleep for an hour or so, but was rudely awaken by my cousin,

"Get out of the stupid tree, you brat, and come in for dinner!" she yelled. She startled me and I fell from eight feet up. I hit the ground hard, and a sharp pain ran up my arm, into my shoulder. I clutched it and grunted in pain, trying hard not to cry.

"Ow! I think my arm is broken!" I cried out. My cousin just stood there. Laughing at me. I looked up at her, "Don't just stand there, you idiot! Go get someone!" I shouted at her. She stopped laughing immediately, and started to bawl. Then she ran inside. "Baby" I thought. She was 13 and acted like a 4 year old. I heard the front door slam and my aunt came out. She slapped me upside the head and then stood me up and threw me in her car. She dragged me into the hospital, signed my papers, and then left. Not a care in the world if or when she came back. A nurse put me in a wheel chair and kindly escorted me to my room. I was given some pain medication, and then the Doctor came in. Not just some ordinary Doctor. This one was amazing. Like he was a Greek god or something out of a fairy tale.

"Hello" he said kindly, "I'm . Call me Carlisle." he said. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. My eyes followed him, curiously.

"He- Hello" I managed to choke out. "I- I'm Nicole. But people call me Nikki" I said, beginning to calm down. I still never looked away from his perfect face.

"Nice to meet you, Nikki," he said, and looked down to read my paper's. I snapped out of it for a minute. He was way older than me. There was no way I could be attracted to him. Plus I had noticed the ring on his finger. _He's married you idiot!_ I thought to myself. Carlisle looked back up,

"Now it says here, that you fell from a tree, and broke your arm?" he asked to double check. I nodded as he looked up, and for the first time, noticed his eyes. They were a golden yellowish color. Almost like honey. I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Are you ok?" Dr. Cullen's voice interrupted my admiration of his beauty. I snapped out of it again,

"Y-your eyes. They're.. They're just so..." I trailed off,

"Pretty," he finished for me, smiling.

"Not even close. More like... Enchanting." I said, giving him a smile back. He chuckled.

"I get that a lot" he said, and smiled at me.

Carlisle reset my arm and put it in a cast. We spent the day talking, when he didn't have other patients. I found him quite open. but at the same time...mysterious. Carlisle face, his voice, his..compassion. Something I would never forget.

**2 MONTHS LATER...**

My cast had been removed yesterday. And I decided I needed to get some fresh air, so I headed out on a walk. I reached the outskirts of the town limits. It was getting dark and I was going to head back. But I decided to stop at a nearby pond. I pushed my way through the bushes and found the little pool of water. I sat down on the ground and watched the stars come out. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes behind me and my first thought was that there was a bear. I stood up, panicked, and then was pushed down to the ground by a figure. I screamed helplessly, as I felt a mouth attach to my neck, and the blinding pain that followed. I screamed louder and my vision clouded over. I was dropped to the ground and heard a noise like metal being torn. I was brought back to the pain as the world around me became still. Still screaming on the ground, a different figure approached and scooped me up. That was the last I remembered before the pain became unbearable to even breathe.


	3. Chapter 2

Esme's POV

I sat in the family room, looking out the window at the stars. Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting with Rosalie. As well as Carlisle, but they all planned to spilt up sometime during the evening. Bella and Edward had left for their honeymoon only hours ago. I was home with Alice, who was sitting quietly, reading a fashion magazine. Suddenly she gasped and I looked up.

"Alice?" I asked worriedly. Her face had become blank as she received yet another vision. I watched as she came out of it and looked over at me, her face filled with confusion and fear,

"Get some blankets ready on your bed. And be ready to hold your breath," she said and rushed outside. I obeyed her, running upstairs and preparing a bed. Hold my breath only meant one thing. And now I too was as scared as Alice. I rushed back downstairs, and saw my husband walking up to the house with a person in his arms. I held the door open as he ran up to our room. I quickly followed, the scent of human blood filling my nose. I tried to hold my breath, but it was to late. The scent had already filled the house. I reached to bedroom and my husband layed the girl down on the bed. I watched for a minute as she twitched and grunted in pain. I noticed the bruises and scars on her arms and the crescent shaped bite on the left side of her neck. Carlisle turned to look at me, not saying anything until Alice came up the stairs.

"Alice, watch the girl!" he ordered, and then gently dragged me outside, far from Alice's hearing range.

"Why did you-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I didn't change her." He said, answering what I was going to ask, "I was hunting and she was attacked by a nomad. I killed him, and was going to save her, but the venom was already in her system," he explain with a tone similar to a kid in trouble.

"Carlisle," I assured him, "It's ok. Your compassion took over. But...Why her?" I asked curiously. He exhaled.

"It's a long story. I met her at the hospital 2 months back. She had broken her arm when she fell from a tree. I remembered her..." he trailed off, "But I'll let her explain that later. I'll just say... She's quite like you, in a way." he finished and smiled at me.

"Ok" was all I said, before we headed back to the house.

Alice was waiting upstairs in the bedroom. Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie hate come home, and were waiting downstairs. Rosalie was the first to snap when we walked in. She looked over at Carlisle,

"You!" she said furiously, standing up.

"I didn't change her!" Carlisle defended himself,

"Then who?-"

"Nomad!" he said. Rosalie hung her head, embarrassed, and sat down. Alice bounded down the stair.

"She'll be fine for a while," she said and sat next to Jasper. Carlisle and I sat on the love seat.

"I know what you all thinking," he began.

"Carlisle" I reassured him. He smiled at me, and turned back to the others.

"I just...It's not that fantastic of a story really. Her name's Nicole. She's 16 years old. She fell from a tree 2 months ago and I remembered her, when I heard a scream in the woods, I found her being attacked by a nomad. I took down the nomad, and brought her back. I guess my compassion did take over me." he explained. "We'll let her explain when she wakes up. Until then, your mother and I will watch over her." he added. Then the two of us headed upstairs to see how Nicole was doing. I closed the door and sat down on a chair, next to my husband and the bed. I looked at her. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the marks on her body. But they had slowly begun to disappear.

"Do you think she'll be upset when she wakes up?" I asked Carlisle, my eyes never leaving the girl.

"I don't know? I just hope she's as easy as you were?" he said. I smiled. I hope for that too.


	4. Chapter 3

Nikki's POV

Burning. That's all I could feel. Like someone had set me on fire. Or worse. But it was unbearable. I had slipped into some sort of state, where the blackness evaded and it didn't hurt so much. But ever so often would I slip into reality, and my I couldn't escape back to the black. It felt as if my eyes were glued shut and I wasn't allowed to see what had happened. My body couldn't handle such pain, and it felt like someone was pouring acid inside me through some kind of hole in my body. Why? Why was I being put through so much pain. What had I ever done to deserve pain this unbearable. I had lost all track or sense of time. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? The pain was so excruciating I couldn't think straight. So I decided to wait. And that's what I did.

I waited out for what seemed like forever. When I fell into the darkness I would relax and the mind numbing pain would actually put me to ease. I could think straight. I don't know how long I had waited in the darkness, but at some point I heard voices, break through the blackness. they seemed to echo in my ears. I strained to hear, but I was brought back to reality, which caused even more pain. I let the darkness evade again and I listened.

"Do you think she'll be upset when she wakes?" a female voice asked. Upset? Well of course I would be upset! I was going through this pain and these people weren't even helping me. I listened on...

"I don't know. I just hope she will be as easy as you were" a familiar male voice reply. I knew that voice. It had to be him. I knew it. Carlisle was here! I thought he was a doctor? So why won't he take away the pain. Why won't he help me? I continued to listen,

"Carlisle, finding out about what happened will probably traumatize her a lot. She the youngest we've ever found. But we'll help her get through this," the female said. Find out about what?! Help me through what?! I tried to piece together what I had heard. They were going to help me? So I guess I shouldn't get to upset when I wake up from whatever _this _was. I heard Carlisle speak again,

"I know she'll be scared, Esme, but I don't think she'll want to talk to us about her past for a long time. We'll have to let her warm up to us, only if she wants to stay. But she can't go back to her family." he said. I tried to comprehend that. I wouldn't have to go back to my stupid, abusive family. Yes! If these people were nice, I would probably stay with them. I mean they seemed open about it. But I guess I would put on a show to guarantee myself staying, if I chose to. I heard Carlisle and they woman known as Esme, leave and I waited again.

I had again lost myself in the darkness, but this time when I came back to reality, there was a lot less pain, it had almost completely faded. It was gone from my arms, legs, core, and head. But there was still my chest, It burned on. Sometime later the pain began to fade and when it was almost gone I was completely relieved. But then suddenly my heartbeat took off racing and the burning came back, stronger than it had been in the beginning. I tried to escape to the blackness again, but couldn't. I tried to scream, hoping someone would hear me, but nothing came out. Then the pain in my chest disappeared and my heartbeat stopped. I was scared. Was I dead? I felt the weight being lifted from my eyelids and I knew I could open them. But refused. I listened around, being able to concentrate, now that the pain was gone. I could hear everything. This ticking of the clock. The breeze outside, which was an odd thing to be able to hear, and I heard a car engine in the distance. How could I hear a car. It sounded as far as a car on the freeway. I heard a TV somewhere. It sounded as if it were under me. Like if it were downstairs and I was upstairs. I was curious now. I decide to do it. I prepared myself for something horrible...

I opened my eyes and they were flooded by light. When they adjusted, I looked around, cautiously. I could see everything crystal clear. I decided to sit up and the next thing I knew, I was. It was like I did it before I could even react to what I had thought. My eyes darted around the room I was in. It seemed to be a bedroom. I couldn't comprehend what had happened. I could see so perfectly. I focused in on something. The blanket. Why? Why could I see every fiber in each thread? Or every dust particle in the air? I thought for a split second about standing up and then suddenly I was. As if my body could predict what I was going to think. It was strange. I looked down at myself and realized I wasn't in they same clothes I had been in before. I could recall what I had been wearing but I knew that this wasn't it. I was currently wearing a dress. A gentle flowing, yet form fitting, grey dress. It was made out of simple cotton, and had a pretty V-neck on it. It came down a little past my knees. There were 1/2 length sleeves on it. My feet were bare, I saw a mirror from the corner of my eye, and rushed over. it was so quick it felt as if I hadn't moved. I looked into the mirror and saw a person so beautiful, that she had to be from a movie, or a fairy tale, if that was possible. Her hair was brushed out, and clean. There wasn't the dirt and grime that I was used to seeing. I continued to stare. My hands were perfect, as were my feet. My nails a perfect length, and my feet looked soft and smooth. I looked up and was utterly shocked. My eyes that were once a beautiful blue were now a vibrant and shocking red. I tore my eyes from my reflections long enough to admire the perfect face. My skin was clean and free of all flaws. My eyebrows looked as if they had been done by a professional. My nose, no longer messed up in a way I hated. My lips, perfect enough that I wanted to kiss my reflection. Everything about this reflection was perfect. I turned a little and noticed the scar on my neck. I was not mentally or emotionally shocked, but physically,

"Holy Shit!" I muttered to myself, and then realized how musical my voice sounded. I couldn't believe it. I had to speak again, "Ok... this is starting to freak me out a little," I said, and smiled. My voice was beautiful. I decided I had to find out what is going on. I turned around to leave, but stopped as I noticed two people standing near the doorway. There was a man, A face I vaguely remembered. And there was a female standing behind him. As if the male was protecting this girl. From what? Me? Why would they be afraid of me? I stared at the male as I tried to remember his face. Then it clicked, "Carlisle!?" I said in shock and awe. He nodded and relaxed a bit. He just stared back at me. this was going no where, "Ar-Are you gonna talk? Or no?" I asked looking at him. He took a step forward,

"You remember me?" he asked. I nodded in a mocking way of him. "wow!" he said, obviously astonished. Then the female spoke up,

"I remembered you after 10 years. I'm sure 2 months wouldn't affect her memory," she said to Carlisle. Her voice triggered a memory from the darkness. That was Esme. The voice matched. Carlisle looked back at me,

"How do you feel, Nicole?" he asked. I gave him an exasperated look,

"Carlisle, we covered this. Call me Nikki. And I feel fine," I told him. He smiled. I looked over at Esme, then back to Carlisle, "Your wife?" I asked, throwing a nod in her direction. He nodded. I looked back at Esme, who clearly seemed shocked, "Nice to meet you Esme." I said and waved. She awkwardly waved back.

"Nikki? Are you sure your ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. But I'd like to know quite a lot. Like Where I am, why was I being tortured, why I cant go back to my family, and what's up with the pretty voice, speed, and all that shit." I told him honestly.

"I'll tell you everything later, but first we have to go hunting, You can have a mild explanation now, or trust me and you can have a detailed one later." he offered. I had every reason to trust Carlisle,

"I choose later," I said. And I followed Carlisle outside. The two of us took off running into the woods...


	5. Chapter 4

Esme's POV

I watched as Nikki and Carlisle ran into the woods. I watched until they disappeared. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. The slightest bit of jealously. But it faded quickly. Clearly Jasper felt it too and destroyed it before I did something irrational. Alice came up beside me,

"Its ok mom. Carlisle still loves you. He's just...curious," she said, and then walked out. She was right. He was.

Carlisle's POV

I ran as I tried to keep up to Nikki. I had forgot what it was like, having a newborn in the house. I watched as Nikki caught the scent of a deer, and took it down successfully. She did this repeatedly, until she had taken down 8 deer. Her instincts had taken over and I was forced to stay out of the way, so she wouldn't kill me in the hunting process. I was impressed at the fact that she got into the animal blood. I finished burying the corpses, and we headed back. I continued to look over at her, amazed that she hadn't gotten any blood on herself.

When we got back to the house, and I called a family meeting, so we could talk to Nikki. I found it amazing that Nikki was completely oblivious to the fact that she was a vampire. I sat down in the family room next to my wife, Nikki sat down in a chair next to us. Esme had a worried look on her face. And I understood why. Nikki was not at all acting like a newborn should. There was no nervousness, temper, fear. She was confident, and sure of herself. I cleared my throat, nervous and unsure how to begin.

"You know I'm not completely oblivious to the facts," Nikki said, when she noticed my nerves. I was shocked.

"Really?!" I said. She nodded,

"Well Duh. I mean come on... The speed. The beauty. The blood. I know I'm a vampire- or do you prefer immortal?" she said. I just stared, completely shocked by how this was unfolding. "You ok?" she asked after I guess I forgot to speak.

"Uh... Yeah.. I'm just amazed at how well your taking this." I told her. "I mean your a newborn. I've never seen one act so calm before. It's kind of rattling," I said. She looked at me curiously,

"Well how should I be acting?" she asked curiously. I looked around at my family,

"Well.."


	6. Chapter 5

Nikki's POV

"Well..." Carlisle began, "A newborn vampire is a human who was recently changed into a vampire. As you probably noticed on our hunt, your a lot stronger than I am. That because your blood still lingers in your tissue. It will be like that for a few months,' he said. Then Jasper spoke up,

"And your thirst for human blood will be uncontrollable." he said,

"Really?" I asked, turning back to Carlisle,

"Yes. It will, but you don't have to feed off of humans. We feed off animals. Much like you did earlier. But only if you choose." he said. "My family and I would be more than glad to help you adjust," he offered, "But sadly, I hate to tell you that... you can't return to your human family," he added. Carlisle and Esme looked ready to comfort me, as if I would be sad,

"Good!" I said, "I hated them anyway!" I said, my voice raising a bit. Esme's face filled with pain and concern. Suddenly Alice shouted,

"Esme don't!" She rushed to stand up. I grew frantic and then the commotion stopped, and I looked over to see Esme standing next to me, her hands on my shoulders. Alice's face was filled with shock, Carlisle's jaw looked as if it would fall of, it was hanging wide open, and Jasper had tensed. I looked around, concerned something bad had happened.

"What?" I asked as they all stared at me, wide eyed. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"I-I don't get it!? You- Your so calm. Especially for a newborn." He said. I was confused,

"What do you mean?"

"Well every single newborn I've ever met has snapped and freaked at sudden movement or sound. You should have freaked, snarled, and tore Esme apart. Why? H- How are you so calm?' he asked. I shrugged,

"I don't know." I simply stated. Then Carlisle spoke again,

"It must be your gift." he said. I looked at him confused.

"Gift?"

"Yes. Many vampire have special powers and abilities. Many of us do. Jasper can manipulate emotion. Alice can see the future based on a persons current decisions. Emmett had better strength than the rest of us, but your currently the strongest. Our other family member, Edward, is on a honeymoon right now, but he can read minds. And his wife Bella, she's human, But she seems to have some sort of mental shield. Esme's love is strong enough to keep the family together even in hard time. And I have what everyone calls extreme compassion, allowing me to work at the local hospital." he explained.

"Wait! Your a vampire... That works at a hospital. Unbelievable." I said, flabbergasted. He smiled.

"Yes. It really is." he said. I noticed Carlisle forgot about the blonde female in the corner with Emmett.

"What about her?" I asked, glancing at the girl. She spoke up,

"My name is Rosalie. I don't have any kind of mental power, or such. But many people have said I'm the most beautiful person they've ever seen," she bragged and then smirked at me, expecting me to agree. But I couldn't.

"I do say, your very pretty Rosalie. But,.. I hate to say this.. not the most beautiful _I've_ ever seen," I said. Her eyes glared at me.

"Who's more beautiful than me?!" she asked in a snotty, bitchy tone, demanding and answer. I looked her in the eyes, then looked at the woman next to me, and smiled.

"Esme is" I said in a happy, kind tone. Esme smiled back at me, and I felt how happy she was. She looked as if she was about to cry,

"Thank you," she managed to choke out. She turned to look away, and I panicked.

"Don't cry. I was just stating the truth. It was a complement." I said, putting my hand on hers.

"I'm ok. I couldn't cry if I wanted to anyway. Vampires can't produce tears." She said and regained her composure. I looked back to where Rosalie was, but she had disappeared. I looked at Emmett,

"She'll be ok." He said. I chuckled at her arrogance. Carlisle spoke up again.

"So now that we have that covered... Would like to stay with us? You don't have to. I mean we stay together for many reasons. But many vampires travel alone, and move from place to place. We stay in one place for a while, and interact with humans, participating in their activities. You can chose to leave, and go off alone. Do the normal vampire life..." he offered. I looked around at the "family", as they called themselves, and contemplated. I didn't want to kill humans. How could I take innocent lives? Of course I would stay.

"Yes. I'll stay. I don't want to be alone." I said. Carlisle and Esme's eyes both filled with joy.

It will be nice to have another addition to the family," Esme said. She smiled at Carlisle.

"Family?" I said in shock. They looked at me,

"Of course, your apart of the family now." she said kindly. I thought to myself. Family. I was apart of a real family. Then Jasper spoke up,

"Carlisle. What about Bella? Nicole's a newborn. When Bella come's back, Nicole will be a danger to her". Carlisle looked worried,

"Then we have a lot of blood training to do in two weeks. But I'm not at all worried Jasper. She hasn't been acting anything like a newborn yet. So don't be sceptical of her control" Carlisle told him.

**Two Weeks Later...**

Carlisle was right about my control. My ability to control my thirst and instincts was phenomenal. By day 6 I was able to go into town, keeping my eyes hidden. "Something no newborn should have been able to do", as both Carlisle and Jasper put it. By the two week mark I had been exposed to fresh human blood, in which I seemed to have almost no interest in. Yes It smelled better than the animal blood, but I didn't even act on any instinct. "It's like she impaired in her sense of smell" Carlisle had stated at my lack of interest.

One day I was sitting in my room, (that Esme had kindly decorated for me. I had settled in and soon became fairly close with everyone), reading a book, when I heard Alice and then Carlisle talking quickly on the phone. I ran downstairs as Carlisle hung up the phone.

"Carlisle? What's going on?" I asked, as everyone else came down the stairs. He looked around, at us, his face filled with concern and worry.

"Bella and Edward are coming home early." he said. Esme looked worried too now.

"Why? What happened?' she asked, panicked. Carlisle stood silent for a minute before speaking,

"I don't know how this could have happened?" he mumbled to himself, "That was Bella. She.. She said she thinks she's pregnant." he said. Everyone gasped. Carlisle and Esme had explained all of the logistics of being a vampire to me earlier in. Vampires couldn't reproduce. But Bella wasn't a vampire...


	7. Chapter 6

Esme's POV

**4 Weeks Later...**

Bella and Edward had returned home within 24 hours of their phone call. Edward had flipped when he found out about Nicole, and feared Bella's safety was at risk with such a new newborn near her. But Bella was very open with Nikki, as soon as Nikki promised and showed no interest in Bella's scent nor blood. Edward was still taking time to warm up to her. Carlisle had confirmed Bella was pregnant. Jake had done the same thing as Edward when he came over earlier today. He freaked at almost everything. Then news about Nikki, the news about the baby, and that Bella wanted to keep it. It was devastating to watch it all. My entire family was falling apart, And not even the love and devotion I emitted was able to fix it. Rosalie (And Emmett, who had been forced by Rosalie), now had Bella's back, protecting the baby. Not caring if Bella died. Edward was completely ignoring Bella and they almost constantly fought. Carlisle and I were divided as well. Just yesterday we had the first argument we've had in decades. I wanted Bella to be able to keep her baby, unlike I was able to so long ago. While Carlisle was concerned about Bella's well being. Alice was constantly complaining about the headaches the baby was giving her, and Jasper was always breaking down because of all the emotions mixing together. The wolf pack found out soon after, and now they had our territory surrounded. If we tried to leave for food, they would end up attacking us. Our perfect family turned into a nightmare. I actually had to leave for a few hours to get my head straight. I sat high in a tree about a quarter mile from the house and watched on helplessly. I put my head in my knees and began to sob quietly. How could all of this happen? Why did this one event tear everyone I loved apart? Why couldn't everything be more simple? My thoughts were disturbed by a noise in the bush. I jumped, scared it was a wolf, and my current sob turned into a feral growl. I crouched in a 'ready to attack' position, on the tree limb I was currently on. I heard the sound again, and I felt the tree shake a little. I knew something was behind me, and instinctively, I threw my elbow out backwards forcefully. It connected with something, and made a loud crack. I turned around to see my husband with his hand on his temple. My hands flew to my mouth in shock.

"Oh my god! Carlisle! I'm so sorry! I got scared and acted on instinct!" I ranted on apologizing as much as I could. I couldn't believe I just hit my husband in the face. I was such a monster. how could I have done something like that. Suddenly I broke down in sobs again as the image of my ex-husband, Charles, hitting me across the face, came to my mind. I crouch back down and sobbed, my arms covering my face. "I can't believe I just did that. I'm just like him!" I choked out. I was so ashamed of myself. I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me.

"Esme, don't ever say that." he said. I buried my face in his chest, his lips kissing my forehead. "Your nothing like him. It was an accident. It's my fault. I shouldn't have startled you. I'm sorry" he said gently. I continued to cry, wishing I could create tears. Carlisle held me tight and whispered to me, eventually calming me down. I looked up at him and he carefully kissed me. I broke the kiss and looked up at him again.

"Carlisle, this whole thing with Bella has made my emotions get all stirred up. I'm sorry for how I've been lately. I know I said I'd always stand next to you on a decision, but with this, you don't understand. I know hoe Bella feels, and I'm going to stand behind her on this" I told him. He gave me a sympathetic look,

"It's my fault to for not considering you and looking at it from your point of view. Esme, I don't want it to be like this the whole time. It pains me, to think that I'm hurting you. please forgive me" he said. I stared into his eyes that were no longer the warm honey color I loved so much.

"As long as you forgive me," I said. He smiled.

"I do"

"Then so do I"


	8. Chapter 7

Nikki's POV

**Weeks Later...**

Bella had gone into labour and had her baby while I went hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. We had made it back moments before the wolves could kill off what part of the family was home. Esme and Carlisle charged at the huge black wolf, know to be Sam, the Alpha of the wolf pack. Everyone had educated me on the wolves. I was happy that Jacob had taken in Seth and Leah when they left the other pack. I saw Emmett knock over a large grey wolf, and I decided to step in and help. I had no experience in fighting, but I couldn't just stand there and watch as my family fought helplessly. But I had a soft spot for animals, even if they were people I didn't particularly like. I ran in and got about two punches at a wolf, before Jacob came tearing out of the house and got into a fight with the black wolf. Sam pushed Jake and he flew into the air, phasing in the process. they both snarled loudly at each other, until Edward revealed what the wolves were saying with their telepathy. I couldn't believe Jacob had imprinted on the baby. They wolf pack retreated and we were left alone.

I got to see Bella and Edwards baby soon after. I soon learned her name was Renesmee. Bella had picked it out while we were gone. I thought Renesmee was so sweet. When she touched Rosalie and Edwards faces, we learned of her gift. It was amazing. It made me wish I knew if I had a gift or not. When Esme held Renesmee for the first time, I saw her become sad. Her expression changed from excited to depressed in a matter of seconds. She handed Renesmee back to Rosalie, and ran out of the house. Carlisle chased after her. I turned to Edward,

"Why was Esme so upset?" I asked curiously. Edward sighed,

"Nikki, Maybe if you talked to Esme about your life, she'll open up to you about hers." He suggested and then ran off to check on Bella. Ok... I thought. I guess Esme and I are gonna have to sit down and talk...


	9. Chapter 8

Esm'e POV

Carlisle had chased after me when I ran out after holding Renesmee, and comforted me, (**AN: read my fanfic, Hard To See, to get a general idea of what was going on in Esme's mind after she ran out. [Don't get confused, because that story doesn't follow the same plot lone as this story]) **We walked back to the house, and I let Carlisle go off somewhere. Mostl likely to check up on Bella. I sat down with Renesmee as Alice and Rosalie went to clean up Bella. Jasper had gone hunting and taken Emmett with him. Emmett didn't need the blood, but could never give up an opportunity to take down a grizzly. Nicole sat next to me on the couch. She looked at Renesmee and sighed,

"You know...I dreamed about what my life would be like when I had kids." she said, almost randomly. I perked up a little,

"Really?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"Yeah...I had a boyfriend...but..." she trailed off and sighed. I looked at her intently,

'But..?" I asked gently. She looked up,

"But.. it didn't end well. Well... it didn't really go well from the beginning. I thought he was a great guy at first... but" she paused and took a breath, "he abused me. We got into fights all the time, but he would occasionally apologize. But I couldn't take it. I finally left him... the night...he...was almost successful in...raping me." she finished and her head fell. I felt a gasp get caught in my throat as I swallowed hard, trying to hold back sobs and memories I had tried to shove to the back of my mind years ago. I stared at Nikki, her eyes filled with pain. I had to do something.

"Nikki?" I asked gently. She looked up, her eyes filled with curiosity. I continued, "I went through that too. So I know what it feels like"

**Nikki's POV**

"What?" I asked, gently, but shocked. She took a breath, that I found out earlier in my life, was unneeded.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," she said. She layed Renesmee down on the couch, "I was born on a farm, in Columbus, Ohio, in 1895" she said. My eyes widened, and I guessed she noticed it,

"Sorry," I said after a moment had passed, "I didn't think you were that old. I mean...you don't look like you grew up in the early 1900's." She smiled a bit,

"Well if you think I'm old... You'll be even more surprised when I tell you Carlisle's a little older than 360 years," she said. My jaw dropped.

"Holy cow!" was all I could say.

"Yeah, But he was changed at 23 and I was changed at 26" she said. I laughed at little, "What?" she asked.

"Its just...its kind weird. Your either 3 years older than your husband, or about 200 and then some years younger," I said. She laughed too,

"You know, Emmett said the same think when he joined the family". I laughed as well. "Anyway, I grew up on the farm, with my little sister, Grace. My life was pretty good I guess. When I was 16 I fell from a tree and broke my leg. That's when I first met Carlisle. He was the local doctor in our area. About 2 months later he left town, and I never saw him again. Years later, my parents pushed me to marry a guy." she said and paused taking a deep breath, "His name was Charles Evenson. He abused me." was all she said. "We were married for just over two years when I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't bring up a child in hands of an abusive father, so I ran away. I lived with my cousin. When I delivered... my baby died two days later of lung fever..." she said, and looked down, trying not to sob, "I basically had nothing left in life. So I jumped off a cliff. Carlisle was working in the morgue of the hospital I was sent to. That's when he changed me. But if you want any more detail on that part you'll have to ask him. He won't tell me what I looked like and how everything happened." she explained. She started to sob quietly. "I just... The one thing I miss about being human is my fertility". I touched her hand as she sobbed more. No doubt remembering her baby. Suddenly, my hands tingled a little, and the image of Esme holding her baby, flooded my mind. She was so happy in my eyes. But the pain she felt when he died also flooded me. I could see how she remembered every single detail of her baby. And the imagined personality he would have had. My hands snapped away and she look up at me, "What?" she asked.

"I-I... What was that?" I asked. She looked at me curiously,

"What was what?"

"Something just happened. I touched you, and the image of a baby boy flooded my mind. That's never happened before." I said. she looked nervous,

"Carlisle" she said, and he was downstairs in a flash,

"What's wrong?" he asked Esme. She didn't say anything. She just nodded toward me, and then picked up Renesmee to go hand off to Rosalie. Carlisle sat next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked again,

"Something happened. I touched Esme's hand, and the image of a baby flooded my mind. And then she sobbed and I felt the pain she felt. That's never happened before." I told him "And they tingled when I touched her." I added. He looked puzzled for a minute. Then he grabbed my hands and turned them over, examining my palms. His eyes widened, and so did mine. "What is that?" I asked him, seeing my palms. They were now covered in faint yellow swirls and lines.

"Woah" was all Carlisle said. He stared for another minute,

"Well? What are they?" I asked again, getting freaked out.

"I'm not 100% sure. I'll have to look at my books. Just ignore it for a while. I'll try and figure out what it is. My guess is it has something to do with your gift," he said, and then rushed away. Carlisle didn't even know. Now I was really freaked out.


	10. Chapter 9

Carlisle's POV

**Three days Later...**

Bella had awaken. We could hear her, but left her and Edward to talk. I heard them leave to go hunting. I turned to Rosalie, who was holding a very fast developing Renesmee. She was only three days old and was already moving around. This morning she was on the floor with Esme and tried to crawl away. Her growth rate was impressive. I took Renesmee from Rosalie to do an hourly measurement. She was growing about an 1/8 of an inch every few hours. When I was done, I gave her back to Rose and went back to trying to figure out what was going on with Nikki. I had a theory of what her gift was, but it would take time to make sure I was right.

Soon Esme called me downstairs, because Bella and Edward had returned from their hunt. I came down stair as Bella entered. Rosalie was holding Renesmee, and Jacob was oddly close, give that she was holding the baby.

"Welcome to the family," Esme said as Bella walked by,

"You look amazing Bella," Alice said.

"Someone's been waiting to meet you," I said, as Bella move closer. Then Edward spoke up,

"Rose," he said, and she turned around. Bella's eyes widened, as Rose handed Renesmee to Bella. She took her and looked at her. Renesmee raised her hand to Bella's face, and Bella stared. Then she looked up,

"What was that?" she asked,

"She showed you the first memory she has of you," Edward said. I looked around and saw my wife smile.

"Showed me how?" Bella asked,

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future." Edward said, "She's gifted,"

Bella looked down at Renesmee again, and looked in her mouth, noticing the teeth,

"I've only been out for two day?" Bella asked, looking up.

"Her growth rate is unprecedented," I said. Then Jacob stepped forward,

"All right. That's enough experimenting for one day," he said an reached for Renesmee. Bella's head snapped up.

"Jacob, she's doing great," Edward said,

"Yeah. But lets not push it though," he retorted. Bella got an angry look in her eyes,

"What's your problem?" she asked, shielding Renesmee from Jacob with her body. Then Rose butted in,

"Oh. Do tell her Jacob," she said in a smirk tone,

"This should be good,' Emmett commented from the corner of the room.

"Hold on a sec. Bella," Edward said, taking Renesmee from Bella's arms,

"Look, it's a wolf thing." Jake said,

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella said, impatiently. Rose walked away from Jacob's side and took Renesmee from Edward. She walked over to Esme, and stood next to her.

"Um... you know we have no control over it. And we cant choose who it happens with. But it doesn't mean what you think Bella. I promise," Jake ranted on quickly,

"Take Renesmee out of the room," Bella said sternly. Rose turned to leave.

"Oh." Jacob said,

"Edward don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you," Bella said, as Edwards hand moved from her shoulder,

"Oh" Jacob repeated. Bella's hand snapped up and grabbed Jacob But the scruff of the neck. Edward had a ridiculous smile on his face as his wife bend Jacob over and pulled. Alice and Jasper stepped out of the way. I pulled Esme towards me by her waist, and her arm snapped out and pulled Nikki out of the way.


	11. Chapter 10

Nikki's POV

Bella dragged Jacob out of the house, and sent him flying off the porch. Esme was the first outside to see if Jake was hurt. I was the second one out, followed by Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and then Emmett.

"You imprinted on my daughter?!" Bella yelled furiously. I rushed to Esme's side and sorta hid myself behind her a bit. This kind of behavior I had never seen from a newborn. Esme's arm wrapped around my outside shoulder.

"It wasn't my choice!" Jacob protested,

"She's a baby!" Bella yelled. Carlisle walked up to Esme's other side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's not like that. Do you think Edward would have let me live if it was?" Jake said.

"I'm still debating it," Edward retorted from next to me.

"I've held her once! One time, Jacob! And already you think you have some sort of moronic wolfy claim on her?" Bella yelled as Jake as she stalked down the steps. "She's mine!" She yelled, shoving Jacob, and sending him to the ground. Hard. I felt Esme's grip on me tighten. Was she scared too/ or did she fear my safety? Next to me I heard Edward laugh. And then there was a series of growls as Seth and Leah appeared from the woods in their wolf forms. Leah growled, ready to attck,

"It's fine Leah," Jake said, standing up.

"Your gonna stay away from her," Bella said getting closer to Jake again.

"You know I can't do that," Jake said. Bella lunged and hit Jake again, sending him flying into a tree. More growls.

"Stop her Edward," Esme pleaded,". I agreed with her.

"He said it's fine," he retorted, "She's a mazing right?" he asked looking back at all of us, and then back at Bella. I looked back to. Seth and Leah stalked forward to Jake's side, as he stood up.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me 3 days ago?" He asked, "That's gone now, right?"

"Long gone!" Bella snapped at him,

"Because it was her. From the beginning, it was Nessie who wanted me there," Jake said.

"Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?!" she yelled. Smart moved Jacob! I said sarcastically in my head. Edward laughed at my comment. Bella lunged at Jacob, But Seth snarled and jumped in front of Jake. Bella threw Seth into a nearby tree. Esme gasped and my arm came up to her back to reassure her. Seth whimpered as Bella looked on at what she did. Leah rushed and Jake rushed over.

"Seth are you ok?" Jacob asked. Seth whimpered in reply. Carlisle's doctor mode took over and he stepped forward to go help. But Esme's hands came up and stopped him. Seth whimpered more,

"Seth, I'm sorry,?" Bella said, clearly upset she had hurt him. Seth whimpered and stood up slowly, limping over to Leah.

"He'll be alright," Jake said, turning around. Leah nuzzled her brother, and then snarled at Bella. No doubt pissed at what she had done. "Bella, You know me better than anyone. All I want is for Ness-, Renesmee to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You, me, any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason." He said. Bella sighed, accepting what he said.

**That night...**

Alice had persuaded me to follow her plan to surprise Bella for her birthday. I followed them out to the middle of the woods to see the cabin Esme had decorated. It was beautiful. It was to be a starter home for Bella, Edward and Renesmee. This also meant, that I would get to move out of the pathetically small spare room, and into Edwards room. I had everything ready, and were headed Back to the main house. I was being chased around by Emmett as Carlisle and Esme walked side by side, talking nonchalantly about nothing really in particular. Alice and Jasper suddenly dropped out of the tree's and shared a quick kiss, before we approached the house at a human like speed. Alice burst through the door, followed by Jasper, and then the rest of us. Jake was on the couch, and was rudely awaken by us. Rosalie had taken Renesmee from Bella once again. Bella turned around,

"Happy Birthday," Alice said cheerfully.

"I stopped aging three days ago," Bella replied.

"Well we're celebrating anyway. So suck it up," Alice retorted. She handed Bella a key and then dragged Edward and Bella into the woods.

**Later...**

I sat down on the couch next to Esme. Carlisle had disappeared to try and find out more about what had happened between me and Esme the night Renesmee was born. I stared at the marks on my hands. then looked up at Esme,

"Has he found anything yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not that I know of. But he hasn't said a lot about it either, so I'm not sure," she said. I sighed and looked out the window, toward the direction of the other house deep in the woods.

"So what do you think their doing?" I asked randomly. Esme chuckled to herself.

"Something that makes me glad I'm out of hearing range," she said and smiled. I knew what she was talking about,

"Eww," I said plainly. She chuckled again. I thought for a moment. "Esme, About the other night? You- You never really got to finish the story," I said quietly. She looked at me intently,

"Well I guess we can continue. I mean. It only gets better from where we left off.' She said, repositioning herself on the couch so we were facing each other. It felt like we were best friends about to share gossip. It was kind weird. "Let's see... Oh yeah... What I remember when I woke up, was Carlisle standing over me, and Edward was off to the side." She paused as Carlisle walked in and sat down on the other side of her,

"What are you two lovely ladies talking about?" he asked, curiously, putting his arm around Esme. She smiled,

"I'm telling her my life story," she said.

"What part are you up to?" he asked. Esme smiled.

"When I woke up," she said. Carlisle grinned.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," he said, jokingly.

"Of course you do," Esme stated, matter-of-factly. they rubbed noses and shared a quick kiss, completely forgetting their surroundings. I couldn't help but look away. I felt I was intruding a private moment. Carlisle spoke and I looked up,

"You woke up, and it was chaos. You panicked quite a bit," he said in a teasing tone.

"Well yeah. Tell me you wouldn't panic if you woke up in a house with the person you missed for ten years and some strange boy." She teased back. He smiled.

"ok. I'll give you that one. But I'll leave you ladies to your conversation," He said, and stood up, giving Esme a kiss ont he cheek and then rushing upstairs. I watched her as she watched him until he disappeared. She turned back to face me.

"You know, I think I have a few photo albums around here." She said, and stood up, walking over to the large, neat book case about the couch, were Bella spent most of her sicker days. Esme searched for a minute and pulled out 4 albums, all enormous in size. "Here we go," she said, sitting back down next to me, placing the albums at out feet. She picked up one of the largest. It was a 1x1 foot squared album. It was entirely white, but the years she had it had faded the color. In the center of the cover, there was the letters "C" and "E" written in silver hand writing. Esme move a little closer to me, and flipped the album open. It was very basic inside. Basically just the pictures glued or taped to the pages, with a sentence scribbled in calligraphy underneath each photo. The first three pages had many random pictures crammed onto the pages. The first page had several worn down, black and white photo's on it. Many of them were of what looked like different ancient cathedrals. There was a picture of a church, along with a picture of a couple. Below it was a picture of a man, and a younger boy.

"Is that...Carlisle?" I asked, pointing to the small boy. Esme smiled, and chuckled,

"Yep. That's him." she said. I smiled as well. Esme flipped the page. This page was filled with way to many pictures. So many I had to look twice and count how many there were. Many of the pictures were of a little girl.

"You?" I asked, pointing to a picture of a ten year old girl in a tree. Esme smiled,

"Yeah, that's me," she said and laughed a little. I looked around. I saw another girl in a picture.

"Is that you too?"

"No. that's a picture of my sister," she replied. I was shocked. Esme and Grace looked extremely similar. I noticed there was no pictures of her said ex-husband or baby boy. But I decided not to say anything. Esme flipped the page again and there was a picture of Edward, Carlisle and her, standing in what seemed to be a living room. There was a tree behind them as well. Underneath was scribbled "First Family Christmas". The next page over was just the two of them. They seemed to be outside in the snow. The page over had a picture of Carlisle standing at a sink washing what looked like clothing. He had a jokingly exasperated look on his face, while Esme hugged him from behind. Her eyes were closed and she had a cheesy smile on her face. Underneath the picture there was scribbled the quote "your a peach". The picture over was of the two of them in the roof of a house, watching the fireworks on New Years Eve. Carlisle arm was around Esme, and she was resting up against his shoulder. The next was them on Valentines day. Then on a walk. Then there was one of Carlisle on one knee holding out a ring, and Esme was in complete shock. Then one of Carlisle and Esme on their wedding day. They looked so perfect together. There were several more pictures of Carlisle and Esme. Dates, anniversaries, more Christmas', vacations, trips. But what interested me the most was a page that was completely taken up by a photo copy of a certificate. I read it. It was an owners certificate for an island of the coast of Rio. The island was called Isle Esme, and was signed in Esme's name, but was no doubt forged by Carlisle. I looked up,

"You own an island named after you?!" I asked in shock. She nodded.

"It was a 50th wedding anniversary present from Carlisle," She told me. I was blown away. Amazed.

We looked through the rest of the albums as Esme told me about how the family came to be. On book had Alice and Jasper, another Rose and Emmett, and the last had Bella and Edward.


	12. Chapter 11

Carlisle's POV

**The next morning...**

I sat at the dinning room table, doing research on my tablet. Trying to figure out the logistics of both Renesmee and Nicole at the same time. Emmett sat next to me reading a newspaper article. Jacob was standing at the window, eating a sandwich, watching Rosalie play with Renesmee. Bella and Edward walked in.

"Wow. Done already?' Emmett asked, clearly amused. Bella ignored him and looked around,

"Where's Renesmee?" she asked.

"Blondie stole her." Jacob said, looking out the window.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asked. Jacob smiled.

"Emmett." Bella warned. "No.". Everyone in the room chuckled. But Emmett shut up. I resumed typing until the phone rang. we all looked at it but it was Bella who spoke first,

"Is that Charlie?" she asked,

"He's been calling twice a day," Edward said from behind her. the phone rang again,

"he's in pretty rough shape," Jacob said, managing to tear his eyes from Renesmee,

"Eventually we'll have to tell him you didn't make it," I said. Edward spoke again,

"He needs to mourn Bella," . Jacob nodded,

"Ok." She said, " We'll do it tomorrow,"

Emmett stood up, "I'm gonna miss this place,"

"We'll come back. We always do" I said, focusing on my work.

Wait. Nobody said anything about leaving," Jacob said, turning to face us,

"Once people believe Bella's dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her," I told him. Jake turned to Bella,

"So you just...Disappear."

"Jacob, We don't have another choice." Edward said. Jacob got a strange look in his face,

"I've gotta go," he said, and then ran out.

**Esme's POV**

Jacob had disappeared and was now back. I heard him talking outside with Bella and Edward,

"You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?" Jacob asked. I turned to Carlisle.

"What did he do?" I asked my husband who was again doing more research.

"Jacob phased in front of Charlie," he told me. I became panicked,

"Oh my gosh, is Charlie ok?"

"Yes, he's fine," Carlisle said. I continued to listen in on the conversation,

"Jacob, don't try and pretend your doing this for anyone but yourself," Edward said,

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, because he'll be here in 10 minutes," Jacob said.

"What?" Bella yelled at him with disbelief.

The three of them came inside, and everyone gathered in the family room. Alice rushed upstairs to get a pair of contacts. Bella sat down as Alice came back.

"These will irritate your eyes at first," She said, putting the contacts in Bella's eye's and then standing back. Carlisle took a step forward,

"The main thing is not to move to fast,". I joined my husband, standing at his side. Nicole moved to stand next to me.

"Try taking a seat. Crossing your legs," I suggested. Bella stood up and eyed the chair on the far side of the room. Her newborn instincts took over and she sped at top speed to ward the chair. The force slammed the chair against the wall and into a painting. Then she awkwardly crossed her legs. "Maybe a tad slower, Hmm" I suggested lightly. Carlisle nodded, holding up to fingers, making 'a little' sign with them. Then Alice chimed in,

"And blink at least three times a minute," Bella tried it, blinking quickly, "Good" Alice added,

"For a cartoon character," Jacob commented,

"Hold your breath. It will help with the thirst," Carlisle said,

"Just don't forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you breathing," Edward added on. We all demonstrated. Then Rosalie spoke up,

"And don't sit so straight. Humans don't do that". Bella awkwardly slouched over, and then stood up,

"Ok I got it. Move around, blink, slouch." she said. Then we all turned our heads toward the driveway as a car pulled up.

"Good luck." I said, as Alice, and Carlisle turned to leave the room. I nudged Nikki to tell her to go as well. Rosalie followed us. We all left to go sit in the other room, Emmett was on the floor chasing Renesmee as she crawled around. I laughed. Emmett could be misleading sometimes, given his size and attitude, but he had a soft spot for Renesmee. All of us laughed as we watched Renesmee squeal with delight. Then Edward came in and scooped her up.

"Hey?" Emmett protested.

"I'm taking her to see Charlie," he said and left again. We all sat there and listened until jasper and Emmett left to see Charlie out. They came back minutes later ranting on about some arm wrestling competition in the backyard. We all cleared out and gathered around a huge rock, Emmett had set down for a table.

"Don't hurt yourself Emmett," Edward playfully warned. He chuckled and got ready. I stood next to Carlisle, laughing at what was about to happen. He looked over at me and had a huge grin on his face,

"All right. On 3. " Jasper said, "1..2..3". They began and I could soon start to see Emmett struggling. He forced himself, but in the end Bella won, Breaking the rock in the process. Nicole stood next to me, with a huge smile on he face. Everyone else was laughing. This was the kind of things I loved seeing my children do. We returned inside.


	13. Chapter 12

Nikki's POV

**One month later...**

I watched once again as Carlisle marked Renesmee's growth down on the chat. It had only been a month and she looked like she was at least 4 or 5, maybe older. She was speaking fluently in at least 8 languages now, had just started to read Hamlet, and all ready had taken down a baby deer while out on a walk that turned into a hunting trip. She was growing too fast.

**5 weeks later...**

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Jasper reading a book. Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella Bella watched as Edward and Renesmee, who now looked like she was around 8, played the piano. I sat, and watched as Carlisle and Esme were invested in a game of chess. I still didn't know how to do it. Sure vampire don't forget stuff, and I remembered ho to play. But I still couldn't figure out how Esme had won 3 times in a row. Esme put her elbows up on the table, and placed her chin on the palms. I watched as Carlisle decided on a move. I saw plenty that would lead to a win in less than three moves, but instead he moved his king out into the open. Esme captured his king and I figured out what was going on. He was letting her win. I had to say something because Esme was completely oblivious to it. I walked over and sat on the edge of the chair. She looked over and smiled,

"You know he's letting you win, right?" I asked. She frowned a bit,

"What do you mean?" she asked. So she clearly didn't know.

"Look. It's pretty obvious." I said. I replaced his last move. "Now, if he would have done any other move, He would have won within three or four turns," I explained. I demonstrated. Moving al the pieces back and forth several times to prove it to her. Her eyes widen and she looked up.

"Carlisle Cullen?!" She chewed him out, "I thought we agreed years ago that you wouldn't do that?" she said. He just smiled.

"Sorry dear. But with all so respect. Your game hasn't improved in the last 83 years." he said.

"Well then maybe...we should try a game I'm good at," She suggested in a playfully sassy tone,

"As long as its not snap" he said, and laughed. Esme smiled,

"Very funny," she laughed sarcastically. I was curious now.

"What's wrong with snap? It's a fun game." I asked. Carlisle laughed,

"Nothing. You just don't play with a newborn. The first time we played snap together, it didn't end well." he said,

"What happened?" I asked.

"The first snap appeared.." Carlisle began,

"And went for it. Long story shot, My hand went through the dinning room table" Esme finished for him. I laughed.

"That's pretty funny," I said, smiling. Just then Alice walked in with a vase on flowers. Suddenly she gasped and froze. Her eyes wide. The vase fell to the floor and smashed, snapping Alice back to reality. Jasper was by her side in an instant.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked. Esme stood up. Alice looked around, panicked,

"The Volturi... They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And Irina."

"Honey, come here," Bella said, and Renesmee rush to her mother.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, rushing to Esme's side, wrapping his arm around her. I stood up and Esme pulled me to stand next to her.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Edward asked. Bella looked around,

"We were just walking," she said.

"Ness was catching snow flakes," Jacob added.

"Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee's an Immortal Child." Edward said. I looked up at Carlisle,

"What's that?" I asked. he looked around, and then took several books from the library. He set them on the table and everyone gathered around.


	14. Chapter 13

Esme's POV

**The next day...**

l took the tablet from the table and put it in my bag.

"At least we get to go to London again. We haven't been there in a long time," I said, smiling at Carlisle. He smiled back and raised a hand, stroking my hair. Then Jacob came around the corner.

"Ok, lets get this show on the road" he said. I noticed him staring out the window. I looked and saw Sam Uley walking up to the house. Everyone rushed outside to see what was happing. Sam handed Carlisle a piece of paper that was torn from a book.

"Alice told me to give you that. She and jasper crossed our lands to the ocean last night," Sam said. Carlisle read the note to himself. Then he folded it and looked up, there was a sad look in his eyes.

"Carlisle?" I said to him. He looked me in the eyes. He hesitated for a moment,

"They've left us." He said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, sounding worried.

"She's didn't say," he told her.

"Can I see that?" Bella asked. Carlisle handed the note to her and she read it. I moved closer to him and he wrapped me in his arms. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Why would they leave us? was all I could think.

Minutes later we finished our packing. Alice's instructions were clear. We had to find witnesses. And we had a time limit to do so. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee headed out quickly. They had to drive to Alaska to get the Denali coven. Emmett and Rosalie were off too. Carlisle and I took Nicole with us to London, Egypt and Ireland.

**A week later...**

We had covered London and Egypt. Ireland was our last stop. Nikki was happy to meet another vampire her own age. Maggie and her seemed to get along fine.

"Of course we'll come, Carlisle" Siobhan agreed. We had found our last witness and would meet them in Washington.

**Later (back in Forks)...**

We pulled into the driveway. Edward and Bella came outside.

"How many came?" Carlisle asked as he got out of the car. I quickly followed.

"Eighteen" Edward said, "you have some good friends,"

"And Alice?" I asked, walking over. Bella shook her head. I felt like crying. I could believe they still weren't back yet. Bella pulled me into a hug,

"We'll all be on Aro's list now. Centuries on the run. That's what you've brought me. Some friend Carlisle," Alistair said looking around. Alistair was Carlisle's friend from London. They met when Carlisle was first turned.

"Alistair come meet everybody," Carlisle said, waving him over,

"I already told you, if it comes to a fight, I won't stand against the Volturi." Alistair said.

"It won't come to a fight," Carlisle reassured him,

"I'll be in the attic," Alistair said, jumping up to the roof entrance of the attic. I looked at Bella,

"He's not a people person," I told her.

**Later that night...**

Everyone had gathered in the sitting area of the library. I was sitting on an ottoman, up against the wall. Rosalie stood next to me, her hand on my shoulder. Nikki sat at my feet, her hand on my knee. I placed my hand on hers and looked around the room. Filled with so many friends. Many with gifts of their own. Zafrina had power over the mind. Benjamin could influence the elements. Kate could radiate electricity over her body. Maggie was able to sense when a person was lying. Eleazar could identify if a vampire had a gift or ability. And now we knew Bella had a shield. Carlisle still wanted to know what was going on with Nikki thought. The yellow pattern on her hand stayed there, and refused to disappear. Carlisle said he might know what they mean, but wouldn't tell anyone. Edward knew his theories but said Carlisle had blocked him out any time after that.

**The next morning...**

Bella was out in the yard practicing her ability with Kate and Edward. While Emmett, Tanya, Carmen, Garrett and Alistair watched. I sat inside With Carlisle, Nikki, and Eleazar. Nikki was examining her hands. Eleazar sat up,

"Well now," he said, taking one of Nikki's hands, "I haven't seen this in centuries." he said. Carlisle perked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Eleazar looked up,

"These marks. Carlisle. Do you not know what these are?" he asked, as if Carlisle had seen them before and forgotten. Carlisle hesitated for a moment.

"Esme... would you mind leaving?" he asked gently. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why Carlisle?" I asked concerned, "What's so wrong about this?" I asked, standing up and pulling Nikki into my arms. Carlisle sighed,

"I-I just don't think you can handle it," he said,

"Carlisle... I'll be fine. Eleazar... continue. What is it?" I asked. Eleazar exchanged a glance with Carlisle, and then he continued.

"She's gifted," He said.

"What?" was my response. Eleazar looked at Nikki again.

"Yes. These marks indicate that she's a fertility vampire. And she's currently fertile." he said. Both mine and Nikki's face's filled with shock.

"I'm pregnant?" she asked Eleazar,


	15. Chapter 14

Carlisle's POV

"No, my dear, your not. Your gift is a great and powerful one. A fertility vampire is one that has the power to give an immortal a fertile body. You see, when a fertility vampire comes in contact with an immortal who desires a child, they give that immortal the body to have a baby. An immortal must visualize the child they want, and that baby will be placed in the now compatible body of the immortal. When the child is born, the immortals body will return to its same state. Perfect and healthy, as a vampire can get." Eleazar explained to Nikki. I looked over at my wife her face had gone blank as Eleazar kept explaining. "The immortal, once fertile, will still act the same. They will still need blood to survive and keep from getting week," He added. Then I managed to speak,

"The child is an immortal ,who will grow like a human until they reach the physical maturity of 17. Therefore the child will age like a human for 17 years. " I told Nikki.

"So basically, I get the vampire pregnant, she changes to adjust for the baby, continues to live as an immortal, has an immortal child who ages until they are 17, and then life goes back to normal?" Nikki asked, trying to sum everything up.

"Yes, basically," Eleazar said, "Now child, it seems as if you are already carrying around an immortals wish. So who ever you took it from, it must either go back to them or given to another." he added.

"And Nicole, there's another catch..." I said. I was starting to get nervous as my wife stared on. "This gift only works on immortals who...were fertile as a human." I said slowly. my gaze shifted back to my wife. Esme had come out of what ever state she was in and her eyes were filled with so many emotions. Then she spoke slow and quiet,

"Carlisle? Is this what happened between Nicole and I that night Renesmee was born?" she asked. I sighed. I had to tell her.

"Yes," I said gently. I stood up and went to go sit next to her. My arms slipped around her face fell into my chest. I heard her sob, and I soothed her. She looked up confused,

"Carlisle? I'm not sad. I'm happy. Don't you realize it? We can finally have a baby," she said, smiling, looking sweetly into my eyes. I smiled and felt as if I could cry too. Then Eleazar looked at Nikki,

"Wait. You currently possess Esme's fertility wish?" he asked. Nikki nodded. Eleazar looked at Esme and I,

"Well I guess that means you must choose." he said. I looked at Eleazar and then at Nikki, and then at my adoring wife.

"Cou- could you give us a minute?" I asked. Eleazar nodded and took Nikki from the room with him. I waited until their footsteps faded. Then I looked down at my wife.

"Carlisle-" she began, but I cut her of,

"Esme, before you start begging, I want you to thoroughly understand this," I told her. She looked at me,

"Carlisle, I ant this... more than you can imagine. I want to give you what I could for years. We have the chance. We should take. I want to take it." She pleaded. I sighed an looked her deep in the eyes,

"Esme, I know how much you want this. Believe me, I want this too. But it's not like a human delivery. It will be like Bella's. You'll have to be torn open. There's consequences. Listen, do you remember how much it hurt when Rosalie freaked at you and tore your arm off in 1932?" I asked her. She cautiously nodded. "Multiply that pain by a hundred. That's what this will be like. And the actual pregnancy will wear you down to almost nothing. For the last month you won't even be able to feed yourself. I've witnessed this before and its not pretty. Do you understand how scared I am about agreeing to put you through that?" I asked,

"Carlisle. Trust me. With all your heart. Trust that I can bear through it. Ok?" She said,

"I do trust you. And I believe in you. If this is what you truly want. Then we'll go through with it" I agreed. The biggest smile I had ever seen came across her face. The next thing I knew, she had her arms around me, squeezing me in the tightest hug ever. When she finally let go of me, our lips crashed together in the most passionate kiss. We broke apart,

"Go get Nikki," she said excitedly. I smiled,

"Alright, I will. Get yourself comfortable. Did you want me to bring everyone who's here back too to watch?" I asked,

"Sure, if they want to," She said. I gave her one last look before I left.


	16. Chapter 15

Esme's POV

When Carlisle returned he brought Nikki, and Eleazar, along with Kate, Carmen, Tanya, Garrett, Emmett, Edward, and Bella. Rosalie was watching Renesmee and thank god she wasn't here. She would have flipped when Eleazar explain that the fertility gift only worked on previously fertile people. I layed down on the couch, and Nikki sat on the edge, while Carlisle was crouched next to my head, holding my hand. Eleazar leaned over top the back of the couch.

"Now Nicole, in order to grant the fertility and place the egg, you have to concentrate. Clear you mind of everything," Eleazar said. Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then opened them,

"Ready," she said.

"Ok, first, you have to pull up your shirt dear," Carlisle said to me. I looked down and then pulled up my shirt, revealing my flat, pale stomach.

"Now place your hands on either side of her," Eleazar instructed Nikki. She did so. "Now you have to visualize this egg disappearing from your grasp. Push it toward what you are touching." Eleazar said. Nikki closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute. I thought it wasn't working until I felt a tingling sensation in my core. Then Nicole opened her eyes. She looked at her hands and the marks were gone.

"It worked!" she shouted happily. I smiled, and sat up.

"So how long until the delivery?" I asked,

"Well the growth won't start until the act if love is made to fertilize the egg, If you do that tonight then I would say just shy of two months. The morning sickness, which consists of you vomiting blood, Will begin about 12 hours later, and should only last for three or four days by a week, you should be showing a little. It will be a very speedy pregnancy." Eleazar explain. Wow, I thought. Only two months until my baby is here? Unbelievable.

"Well I guess we should.." I trailed off, looking at my husband. I smiled a bit, and then everyone excused themselves politely, running off to go hunting. Carlisle smiled at me and we headed to our room.

That night I made love to him. It was that most passionate it had ever been. Now I waited for the worst to come...


	17. Chapter 16

Nikki's POV

**One week later...**

Esme had gotten through her sickness pretty quickly. Now she had a bump on her stomach. You could easily tell she was pregnant, but could usually hide it under a jacket. It was the Night before the battle, and everyone had gathered around the campfire, Jacob and Benjamin had made. I stood next to Esme, as the Romanians told us about how the Volturi over threw them. Esme sat on a rock, and had her arms wrapped around her in an instinctive motherly way, as if to protect her baby from anything that could come out of the woods. I looked up and saw Carlisle talking with Edward, although I could not hear them. I focus back to the story. Then Carlisle joined the circle of people. He scooped Esme up in his arms, and sat down on the rock, placing her in his lap. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. If I didn't know she was a vampire, I would have thought she had fallen asleep.

**The next morning...**

We walked out into the clearing. This huge vast expanse of snow, surrounded by the forest. We all stood there, waiting. Waiting for something, anything, to happen. I looked around. Each coven standing with their own. Bella and Edward, clinging to Renesmee. I looked to me right and saw Carlisle, his arms wrapped around Esme. I watched as they kissed, like it would be their last time. I found myself praying it wouldn't. I prayed to god that we all didn't die here. Carlisle and Edwards instructions were clear. If it were to come to a fight, Renesmee was to get on Jacob and run. And Carlisle told me that if he were to die, that I was to escape with his mate. He didn't want anything to happen to Esme, and he trusted me to keep her safe. It was the one thing he hadn't to her. She would have no choice, I was to drag her out if I had to. Esme wrapped her arms arounf her stomach again. I moved closer and Carlisle and Esme looked down at me. I looked up at them,

"If we're to die, then I wanna die, knowing you as my parents. Not just my friends and covens leaders." I told them. I looked at both of them and them hugged them. "I love you guys," I said, exhaling deeply.

Then I saw them. They emerged from the trees on the far side of the clearing.

"The redcoats are coming! The redcoats are coming!" I heard Garrett mumble anxiously. They slowly marched their way across the field. And then came to a stop in front of us.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN and a little SPOILER ALERT!: this is were I wanted to change the plot a bit. Because there is an additional vampire (Nicole) and now Esme's pregnant. So SPIOLER ALERT... they will battle, but no worries, only the Volturi die.**

Esme's POV

The wolves came out of the forest and surrounded our group. Carlisle let go of me and walked forward to the front and center of the group. I held onto Nicole, not only did I fear she was afraid, but I was afraid. Afraid I would loose everything.

"Aro, let us discuss thing as we used to. A civilized manner." Carlisle said.

"Fair words Carlisle. But a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us," Aro's said, menacingly. He was scary in his own way.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." my husband assured Aro,

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools," Caius spat.

"She is not an Immortal! These witnesses can attest to that." Carlisle said, "Or you can look,". He turned to Renesmee, "She the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius shout. Aro held up a hand to him,

"I will collect ever facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved," he said, taking a few steps forward. I looked toward Edward who gently touched Renesmee's head, and then gave Bella a reassuring look. Then he slowly walked towards Aro. I watched as my son headed toward what would be his certain death. Jane would for sure take her chance to incapacitate Edward. Bella closed her eye, and my guess was she tried to project her shield. She focused for a minute as Edward walked and then gasped. Her shield must not have been able to reach him. I watched as Aro took Edward's hand and stared into space. Then he suddenly let go. "I'd like to meet her," he said. Edward hesitated for a moment and the turned to face us. Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, and Emmett stalked forward. I back nervous and shifted a bit. Nikki's grip on me tightened a little, making sure I wouldn't go. I watched as Aro spoke with them.

"Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you," He said, admiring Bella. Then he listened. It was followed by a laugh, "I hear her strange heart." he said. Renesmee looked up at her mother, and exchanged a glance before she took several steps towards Aro. If my heart was beating, it would have stopped in its tracks at this very moment. All Aro had to do was get a hold of her and she was dead. I would lose the only granddaughter I've ever had. I heard Jacob snarl,

"Hello Aro," Renesmee said simply, as she stopped in front of him. He held out his hand and she hesitated, looking down at it. Then she looked back up at him and raised her hand to his cheek. I watched as he clearly saw what Renesmee was showing him.

"Magnifico!" he said, stunned. then he stood straight. Bella pulled Renesmee back towards her. "Half mortal! Half immortal. conceived and carried by this, newborn, while she was still human."

"Impossible!" Caius snarled. Aro turned to him.

"Do you think they fooled me brother?!" Aro asked him. Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Emmett turned quickly to leave. Jacob growled loudly before turning to leave as well. Caius stood there for a minute, unsure of how to answer,

"Bring the informer forward," he ordered, waving to the people behind him. One of the Guard dragged Irina forward. She looked up at her sisters in shame for betraying them. "Is that the child you saw?" Caius asked, pointing to Renesmee. Irina stuttered,

"I-I'm not sure,"

Jane?" Caius offered,

"She's changed. This child id bigger," Irina spouted quickly.

"Then your allegations were false," Caius said, on the brink of rage,

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake," Irina said. If she could cry, she probably would be right now. I saw her lip quiver a bit, "I'm sorry," she said quietly. I'm not sure who it was directed to but I knew this was it. My breathing was ragged. I was scared. I saw Demetri light a torch.

"Caius, no!" I heard Edward shout. But it was too late. Felix and Tyler (Yvette's mate, from a french coven)ripped off her arms.

"Irina!" Tanya screamed. And then Felix fished her. He tore her head off like a human snapping a twig. It was easy and effortless. My breath caught and I held onto Nikki. I was scared so much. If I were human I would have passed out. Caius lowered the torch to Irina's body and set it ablaze. Kate and Tanya both screamed as they ran forward. Several of the people on our side went after them. I noticed Bella lifting Renesmee up onto Jake. Eleazar went after Kate, but the shocked him, sending him down. Emmett grabs Tanya until Eleazar was able to help. Kate continued to barge through until Garrett got a hold of her. she shocked him, making a horrifying crackling, But Garrett screamed and held on for dear life.

"Blind them." Edward called out to Zafrina. She focus in and the girls became still,

"Give me my sight back!" Tanya said,

"Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now we'll all die," Edward said quietly to her. He looked back at Zafrina and she gave them back their sight. The men cautiously let go of them. The Volturi looked on. Edward slowly walked back towards his family, keeping an eye on the Volturi. Suddenly he fell to the ground grunting in pain. Jane. Bella closed her eyes and focused. I watched as Edward slowly stood up. Her shield was working. Edward walked back to Bella, "It's working," he said. I watched as Jane's eyes darted around. To Carlisle, then to Zafrina, and Emmett. Nobody fell. She eyed up Bella, who smirked. Jane angrily took a step forwards. Her brother stopped her. Then I saw Alec's black vapour, it crawled forward, but Aro held up a hand. Alec pulled it back in.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here," Carlisle said.

"Agreed. But does it then follow, that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat, to our kind," Aro said, turning to his witnesses, "Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret, has never been more imperative. In such perilous time, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we known nothing, of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." Aro ranted on. Suddenly something caught Bella and Edwards attention. I looked towards the treeline. To figures appeared, walking out into the open,

"Alice." Edward said quietly to himself. Aro gasped.

"Alice!" He said. I was shocked too. Everyone turned to the same direction. It was her! And Jasper too. My children had returned. I was overjoyed inside, but at the same time, it gave Aro a better reason to kill us all. I watched quietly as Alice and Jasper crossed to the Volturi's side. Demetri, Felix and Tyler stopped the. "Oh my dear, dear Alice. We're so glad your here after all," Aro said menacingly.

I have evidence the child wont be a risk to our kind," Alice said. Aro perked up. "Let me show you," she added, extending her hand.

"Brother?" Caius said, and Demetri let go of Alice. Then he slapped Jasper across the face. I inhaled deeply as a Charles entered my mind. I shook that memory away. Alice stalked toward Aro and he took her hand. They paused for a moment. Then Alice spoke,

"It doesn't matter what I show you," She said, yanking her hand from Aro's, "Even when you see, you still won't change your decision,"

Aro looked shocked. Alice turned to us, "Now!" She mouthed. Jacob stood up.

"Take care of my daughter" she said, and Jake ran of.

"Get them," Caius said to Tyler. Alice turned around and did a cartwheel, kicking Aro in the face in the process. Everyone froze and watched as he flew through the air and landed on the ground. Alice turned to run, but two of the guards grabbed her.

"Take her away!" Aro ordered. The guards dragged her away, and I gasped. Not Alice, not my kids. They can't do that!, I screamed in my head. Nicole now had a death grip on me. I would have been long gone if she hadn't. I looked over and saw my husband,

"Let her go!" He yelled and charged. Edward, Emmett, Garrett, and several others followed. Then everyone started to run. I just stood there frozen, my arms wrapped around myself. This was it. We were going into battle, and I just knew we would lose. There were several feral growls behind me, and then all the wolves tore past. I couldn't just stand there. I tore myself from Nikki's arms and ran at my top speed. I watched as our two groups collided. It was horrid. All of them plowed through the guard. I took out the first person who came at me. But after four people I was beginning to feel weak. I finished the person off and threw the head to the ground. I watched as Seth flew through the air and snatched a guard straight from the air. He tore off the head, and threw it to the side. Snarling at the next guard threatening him. At some point I noticed Jane had disappeared. I hoped she was dead. My eyes landed on Nikki, who decapitated a smaller guard. Then my eyes landed on Carlisle, who ripped of a guards head. Tanya and Kate took out Caius, the Romanians took out Marcus. Who I noticed had a smile on his face before they killed him. I suddenly had a pair of arms wrapped around me. I struggled and tried to break free. Then there was a loud scream and suddenly a bang. The ground shook beneath us, and a huge chasm opened up in the ground. Several people fell in. Then the ground broke from under my feet and I felt myself falling. I grabbed onto the edge and dug my hands into the ground as this person was clinging onto me. Hi tucked at my arms desperately trying to make me fall. I was slipping and was sure that this was my death. That I had failed my family...


	19. Chapter 18

Esme's POV (continued)

Suddenly there was a loud crack and I turned my head to see a decapitated body falling. I screamed and someone grabbed me. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death. A strong pair of arms wrapped around me and I screamed louder. A hand covered my mouth, and I opened my eyes. The hand move.

"Carlisle!?" I screamed in shock and relief. I buried my face in his chest, but the moment was cut short. Aro suddenly had his arms around Carlisle's head. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and threw my fist at him. Aro stumbled backwards, giving Carlisle a chance to recompose himself. We turned to see Bella up on Aro's shoulders. Carlisle grabbed me,

"Seth!" he yelled. Seth raced over, "Take her to safety. Go after Jake!" He ordered as he placed me on Seth's back.

"Carlisle I won't leave you here!" I yelled in protest. I wouldn't.

"Yes you will," He said. That was an order, and I couldn't protest. Carlisle was the not only the family patriarch, and my husband, but he was the coven leader. If he ordered me to do something it was for my own good, and I had to do it. Nikki rushed over and climbed on in front of me, just as Seth took off. I watched as we rushed away from the battle. I held onto Seth with on hand and my stomach with the other. I was terrified. For my life, for my babies, for everyone. I hid my face in Nikki's jacket as we disappeared into the woods...

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as Seth ran off with Esme. I ordered her to leave. I had to keep her safe. I had almost lost her to the edge of a cliff. Bella decapitated Aro, with Edwards help. After that all of the witnesses we hadn't killed, ran off. I looked around at the destruction. All of our side was safe. But the Volturi was done for. All of them. Gone. A sense of pride came over. But now I feared what would happen. Now our secrets would for sure be exposed. We needed someone who would protect our secrets. I became worried, but put that thought aside. Many of us set to work, burning the bodies of the guard and witnesses.

**Later...**

I stood over Aro's unburned body, surrounded by the ashes of other's. I had sent the rest of my friends and family home. I held a lit torch.

"I'm sorry it came to this my friend. But it had to," I said, and lowered the torch. The body set ablaze, burned brightly as the sun set. I waited until the fire died. Night had begun to fall. I mixed the piles of ash in with the snow. I came across Irina's remains, and found a small gold band, that belonged to Irina. I picked it from the ashes and dusted it off, putting it in my pocket. I slowly made my way back to the house.

**Nikki's POV**

**two days later...**

I hopped off a boat. We had caught up to Jacob and Renesmee, and now appeared to be on an island. Jacob had followed a map to get here.

"Where are we?" I asked, helping Esme, who had gotten slightly bigger, off the boat. She touched the sand and hung her head,

"Isle Esme," she said. Sadness laced her voice. She slowly trudged towards the house. She fiddled with the plant and pulled out a key. She handed it to Jacob, "Go ahead," she said. He took the key and took Renesmee and Seth inside. Esme sat down in the sand, and put her head in her knee's. I sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Esme... Are you ok?" I asked gently. She let out a mangled sob and then looked up.

"I just wish I knew if he is ok or not?" She said.

"I guarantee he is. They'll come for us when they know its safe," I reassured her. It was silent between us for a moment. Then Jacob came out. Esme looked up,

"Jacob?' she asked. he looked down.

"Yeah Mrs.C?"

"If-..If he's...dead...promise me one thing?" She asked.

"Carlisle?...Umm...sure, I guess," Jake said nervously.

"If he's dead, than you'll kill me," she said. I gasped quietly. Jake looked shocked too,

"Esme...I- I couldn't. Don't think like that. I'm sure he's ok." Jake assured her. Esme put her head back down.

**6 Hours later...**

**Esme's POV**

I sat quietly up on the beach with everyone else. The sun was shining, and mine and Nikki's skin was sparkling bright. I stared out at the open sea. Suddenly I saw a boat that I didn't recognize in the distance. Nikki and I rushed to the shade by the house. The huge motor boat pulled up on shore. It was big and white, and the windows were smoked out. The engine turned off. I stared intently as someone exited the boats cabin. They hit the light and were flooded with sparkles,

"Alice!?" I said in complete shock. I rushed to the beach, Nikki at my tail. Alice hopped off the boat, Jasper followed. I grabbed them and squeezed them in a crushing hug. I looked at the, "Don't ever leave and not tell us where your going," I told her. She smiled, and I hugged her again,

"What are we? Chopped liver?" a voice said. I looked up to see the rest of my children on the beach. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella. even Leah was here. I hugged all of them. I was so happy to see them all.

**Carlisle's POV**

I quietly hopped off the boat and stood on the beach. Esme had her eyes closed, being crushed in a hug by Emmett. He set her down, Everyone was silent.

"Hello dear," I said, hands in my pocket. Esme looked around Emmett,

"Carlisle!" She shouted happily. She ran at me and launched herself into my arms. Her lips crashed against mine. I held her tight as we kissed. Eventually we broke apart. I pulled her into a hug. I breathed in her scent. Lavender and Roses. The scent I missed so much. Her mere presence was enough to make my heart come back to life. "I love you so much" she mumbled into my shirt. I squeezed her tighter for a moment. I felt her sob into my shirt. I could tell they were tears of joy. She pulled back and stared into my eyes, "I thought I was going to lose you," She cried, the fear filling her voice. Her hand shot up to wipe away the non-existing tears from her eyes. A human habit she had never been able to break.

"I'm not going anywhere," I reassured her. She smiled, and threw herself back into our hug. I never wanted to let her go. But eventually I did. I faced our family.

"I think we should be heading home," I said. Everyone got on the boat. We head back home. Knowing we were safe...


	20. Chapter 19

Esme's POV

We had made it safely back home. The whole ride home, I hadn't let go of Carlisle. Or him of me. We sat in the back area of the boat, while Emmett drove. I rested my head my head on Carlisle's chest, while he kept drawing circles with his finger, on my stomach. Occasionally he would talk to the baby. I sat back and smiled. Carlisle truly was acting like a husband would when his wife was expecting. I looked up at Rosalie, who's eyes were filled with hate. She had been incredibly upset when she found out she couldn't have a baby of her own. She has the same attitude she had towards Bella in the beginning, but directed towards me, and then later, Nikki. But she didn't hate the fact that I said she could help with the baby. She was semi happy that she would get to take care of the baby, just as she did Renesmee.

When we got home, Carlisle had called a family meeting. I sat back into the couch, sinking low, trying to get comfy. my husband sat next to me and my children, and granddaughter gather round.

"So... now I'm really not sure as to what we are to do, now that the Volturi are gone," Carlisle began, "I really don't think its within our power nor responsibility to take over,"

"We don't need a "Royal Family" to take care of this stuff. Do we?" Emmett asked.

"Unfortunately Emmett we do," Alice said, clearly already knowing the bad things to come. I suddenly remembered the conversation we had around the campfire,

"Carlisle.." I said, struggling now to get up. I was getting bigger by the day. Not many people noticed, but it was noticeable by measurement. "Carlisle, what about the Romanians?" I asked, finally sitting fully upright. Carlisle eyes became intent.

"That's actually a great idea. Alice, can you see a basic outcome?" Carlisle asked Alice. She closed her eyes for a minute. Then smiled, opening her eyes,

"It seems ok Carlisle." She said, "But if you want them, you'll have to tell them. They're still in the area. They boys can go find them. They'll be on the outskirts of Port Angeles at exactly 12:30 tonight." She said.

"Ok then its settled. The boys can head out tonight and catch them. And then I'll speak with them." Carlisle confirmed. I was happy. We had a plan to keep our secret safe. But our next challenge will be here soon, I thought ask I placed a hand on my stomach.

**6 weeks later...**

Our lives after that continued on as normal. Carlisle talked to the Romanians about taking over in Italy. They were glad about reclaiming their position as the top vampires. They promised life would be better for everyone. Especially us, after how the Volturi had treated us in the past. They welcomed us to come to Italy anytime.

Now days, the house wasn't as busy as usual. Carlisle took time off work to continue his "research". Honestly I believed he knew as much as Eleazar did, and possibly more. But he wanted to make sure he had everything in order. Rosalie and Alice had become obsessed with turning the spare room into a nursery. I laughed at their eagerness. The women had put the boys in their place. For the past week, they had gone over a hundred miles to find all kinds of animals. Emmett had taken metal containers and turned them into, hard to destroy baby bottles. Then they drained the animals and put the blood in the fridge. So our refrigerators was now filled completely up with "blood bottles". I thought it was sweet of them (even though it was forced upon the) and I thanked them every time they brought back a new set of bottles. I turned my head as Carlisle came down the stairs,

"Did you want to go hunting?" He asked, "It might be the last chance you get until after the baby comes," he added. I smiled, and he extended a hand and I took it. He pulled me off the couch, to my feet.

"You know... I can get up myself," I said sweetly, trying not to hurt his feelings, "I've done this before," I added, slightly quieter. I wouldn't let those memories flood me now. Not a such a happy point in my life. Carlisle shrugged,

"Can I not help my beautiful wife?" He asked, smiling. I turned to face him. He pulled me into his arms, my stomach colliding into him before we could get closer than usual. We both smiled, looking down. "You know.." he said after moment, "I have to admit, this is something I wont miss," He said, eyes darting back and forth from my eyes to my stomach. I laughed,

"I'll have to agree with on that one." I said, joining in his laughter. After a moment of our laughing he spoke up,

"Ok, lets go hunting," he said, smiling, taking my hand. I smiled as well. We threw on our shoes, and our unneeded vests. We headed into the forest.

We came to the clearing were the deer came to find whatever grass was poking through the snow. It was mid February. It was beginning to warm up slightly, and there was only minor snowfall ever once and a while. I perched myself up on a flat rock under a tree about a hundred yards away. Carlisle ran into the clearing. For the last little while, I hadn't been able to run, because of how large I was. Carlisle was doing the hunting for both of us. He said he didn't mind, but I could tell it made him weak. Hunting for more than one vampire was hard. After he would have his fill, he would have to track the deer down for a few miles and then take it down as well. And then drag them back to me.

When Carlisle returned and I had my fill, we sat on the rock and just relaxed into each others arms. It was a chance for just the two of us to talk. I stared out at the clearing, but I couldn't relax myself. Carlisle was tense. I sat up and looked at him,

"Carlisle? What's wrong?" I asked, bringing my hand to his face. He faintly smiled and touched the hand on his face. The other came down to my stomach. He deeply exhaled,

"I.. Esme?...Do know how nervous I am?... I'm scared." he admitted in defeat. I looked into his eyes. My body tensed. Why was he worried. He was almost never worried.

"Car- Carlisle" I stuttered, "What are you so scared of?" I asked gently, "It'll be fine," I added. He adjusted himself and sat up against the tree. His head hit the tree, and he stared up. Like he didn't want me to see the fear in his eyes,

"Esme... I've seen this before... Yes, I'm excited," he said looking back at me, "Its like a miracle. I'm excited that we'll finally have a child of our own... But...I.. I know that this is a hard thing to go through. But its not like a human birth," He said. I remembered him and Eleazar speaking of this earlier on. "And I guess... I guess I just don't want to tell you the things that will upset you. There's so much you don't know about this... and its killing me, that if I tell you... I'll hurt you... But if I don't... then I'll scare you even more than I would upset you. I... I wanted to wait until after the baby came to tell you all of the unknown things... But I didn't want to upset you th-"

"Carlisle!" I interrupted him. he was rambling on about stuff I wanted to know. But didn't. He gulped and looked away again. "Look at me," I coaxed him. He sighed and tore his eyes from the tree leaves, "Carlisle... I... I need you to tell me... Please... You'll feel better. I understand that if I get upset it'll hurt. But you have to remember.." I said and then took his face in my hands gently, "I've been through so much more before this. I'm stronger than you think. Carlisle...Please," I begged, "Please...just tell me. I hate seeing you in pain as much as you hate seeing me in it. Just please...Tell me," I begged. His hands came up and took a hold of mine. He sighed...


	21. Chapter 20

Carlisle's POV

I sighed and looked at my wife. Esme. my beautiful wife. She was positively glowing. I had to tell her. She needed to know. I collected my thoughts and slowly began,

"Alright, I'll explain everything." I told her. She smiled a bit and sat back, relaxing. "It started in Italy, while I was staying with the Volturi. That's when I first gained knowledge of fertility vampires. One of the guards had seen a pregnant immortal, wandering the dark streets one night. He brought the woman to the Volturi. She explained hoe she met this vampire who promised her a child, bearing immortality as well. She was kept with us and I tended to her, having a medical background. None of us had any idea what to expect. When the child was born, we were not aware of the damage it had done. The mother was to badly destroyed to try and fix. Aro decided it would be of best interest to burn her. But we kept the child. Aro was the one who noticed the child had immortal capabilities. And before the child reached its 1st birthday, Aro destroyed it. It was considered an immortal child. And that was only shortly after the ban on Immortal Children was placed. The Volturi were forced to track down the last of the fertility vampires. This was only a year or so after I joined the Volturi. Eleazar had seen some before, but they were all hunted to extinction. So as of now, Nicole is the only known fertility vampire." I explained my story to Esme, as her eyes widened in horror. She stuttered,

"C-Carlisle? I understand why you would be afraid for me. But I want to know what I'm to expect" she pleaded. I took an unneeded breath.

"Ok. Fine. Here it goes. I talked to Eleazar, and it seems that when the fertility vampire grants an immortal a child, there's reasoning behind it," I said. Esme raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. Now this is where the hard and hurtful part comes into play, "The only reason Nicole was able to plant the child inside you was because you were pregnant before-" I explained but was cut off,

"Carlisle I already know this," Esme protested,

"Yes but its what and when it happened Esme." I said. Now she looked even more confused. I took a breath again, "Listen. When Nicole touched your hand that night... who was running through your mind?" I asked gently. Her confused look turned to a pained one.

"William.." She said quietly.

"Yes... and when Nicole touched you, all of the images and memories were placed into her mind. So when she granted the fertility, her power obligated her to think of him..." I said. I looked into Esme's eyes. She truly did look pained. But I continued on, "The images and memories were somehow transferred to the egg she placed-" I said, But Esme had become frustrated,

"Just get to the point Carlisle," she said, sounding irritated. I was too, with this. If she didn't want it sugar coated then she wouldn't get it. Time to rip the bandage off.

"Esme! The point is... because of this...When the baby comes. All your memories of the human baby will vanish. They'll be gone forever. And no thing or person can bring them back. They'll just be a black spot in your memories." I said, raising my voice slightly. She just stared at me. Pain etched into every crease on her face. I saw her lips quiver,

"What?..." she choked out. Utter disbelief cover her face. "Why?" she asked, sounding scared.

"Because... And even I can't make sense of this...When the images and memories were transferred from Nikki's mind to the egg... Her powers created an exact replica of William. That's what's in you right now.." I said, pointing to her stomach. She looked down and her face softened a little.

"The baby will be an exact copy. Personality and all," I added. She looked up.

"Then why do I loose all of my human memories of him?" She asked desperately. I sighed. All this explaining was hard,

"Because... Ok. Let me out it this way... The meaning behind a fertility vampire is to give back to an immortal what they had to loose or leave behind in their human life. This is the only reason you can have the baby, and not Rose, or even Alice. Or Bella. When you lost the baby you were traumatized. And now when you see this one, that is exactly the same, it will traumatize you. All memories of the human version will disappear." I explained. Esme looked as if she could cry right now. There was a moment of silence between the two of us. Her lips continued to quiver. I pulled her into my chest as she sobbed. I was unsure if they were tears of pain because she would loose the memories of her human baby, or tears of joy because she would, in a way, be getting him back. "See..." I said, "I knew I would upset you..". She looked up.

"Carlisle...Its ok...I'm ok...really...if that's the price I have to pay to see my baby again. I'll take it," she said, and smiled faintly. There was more silence. Until she looked up again. "Carlisle? You said the delivery wouldn't be like Bella's.." She said. I sighed again. I looked her in the eyes,

"No.. It won't.. It will be more like tearing the child from you,". The confused look returned to her face "I guess you need an explanation on that too?" I asked. She smiled a bit and shrugged

"I just want to know what I can. I wanna be prepared," she said. I smiled.

"Ok then... I'll you analogy's. During a human labour, you would normally dilate and the baby would crown. During this, it a thousand times more painful... Dilation for a vampire 'birth' Is the baby ripping its way through the several layers of crystal like womb 'material'. The child can only get so far. That's when another vampire has to help from the outside, tearing through the marble hard skin. Its then that the child is removed. But its the next part that scares me. Once the child is out, there's the healing processes for the mother. It could take anywhere from a few hours to a day or so... But being torn open, is what will knock you out. It's like a human being on anaesthetics during a C-section. They're asleep for several hours afterwards. Esme...I'm scared.. because I don't know if or when you'll wake up... and I don't want to loose you." I confessed. My wife looked at me passionately in the eyes,

"Carlisle. Your worrying to much. Everything will be fine." Esme tried to assure me, "I'm due any day now... so please...just try to relax." she begged. I had to give in,

"Ok. I'll relax. But I'm still worried," I agreed, and we headed back to the house.


	22. Chapter 21

Esme's POV

**A few days later...**

Carlisle was constantly hovering over me now. I could have the baby at practically any moment. He almost never left my side. I was somewhat annoyed by it. He had even brought his books and laptop downstairs to the living room to stay near me. I could tell he wasn't getting any work done, because of the distractions. He was constantly on edge too. Every time I became uncomfortable and shirted a bit. He had full attention on me.

The two of us were sitting on the couch, together. The house was empty, except for the two of us. I was reading a magazine, and Carlisle was paging through a book. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was tense and kept looking at me. I finally got fed up. My voice broke the silence.

"Carlisle.." I said sternly, looking up at him. His gaze met mine. I could see the instant concern in his eye.

"Yes?!" he said almost immediately. I touch his arm gently,

"Carlisle, relax." I said. I felt him relax a bit, but not completely. "Carlisle... This is seriously becoming annoying." I said, plainly. He looked at me,

"What do you mean dear?" he asked.

"Carlisle. Your constantly hovering. You aren't getting any work done. I don't need you by my side 24/7." I confessed,

"Esme. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I just wanted to here for you," he said, sounding hurt. My expression softened.

"Carlisle... I-I didn't m-ean it that way." I stuttered. "I'm sorry," I choked out, "I.. I'm just as concerned as you are, but you need to trust me. If I feel anything...I'll call you. You need to go to your office. Your not focused. And it worries me," I said. He was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Promise? If you fell anything-"

"I'll call for you," I finished for him. He smiled a little and touched me cheek. Then took his things back upstairs.

A few hours had passed since Carlisle had gone upstairs. Nicole, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee had all returned from their earlier hunt. I was still sitting on the couch, and now Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, sat around the room. Nikki had volunteered to take Renesmee back to the cottage for bed, until Bella came to check up on her. I had spent the past hour chatting amongst my children.

"So have you thought of any boy names?" Bella asked, breaking the silence. I perked up,

"No actually I haven't."

"Why not?" she asked,

"Well... I guess I haven't put any thought into it. Carlisle said he's happy with anything as long as its not 'Carlisle'" I chuckled. Bella laughed too. "I'll know his name when I see him..." I trailed off. I drifted into my own thought. Carlisle had said the baby, because of Nicole's powers, would look just like William. I had to push those thoughts aside. I looked back up at Bella. There was a sweet smile on her face. Suddenly I felt something. Something that didn't feel right. It was a pain in my stomach. I inhaled. It was extremely painful. But then it was gone,

"Mom! Are you ok?" Rosalie said, instantly at my side. She gently touched my shoulder. I took a breath.

"I'm fine Rose. I'll be ok.." I said. She relaxed and sat back down. Thank god Carlisle hadn't heard me. He would be freaking out by now.

"Why's that?" Edward blurted out, no doubt hearing what I was thinking.

"Never mind" I said. He dropped it. I looked over at Jasper. His face was trying to hide concern and pain at the same time. I knew he had felt what I had felt. Shock, fear, worry. But when I exhaled, he relaxed. Then it happened again, several pains at once. It felt as if I was being stabbed. I inhaled sharper this time, letting out a small whimper. Everyone tensed. But no one moved. I bit my lip and silently screamed in my head, as there was more pain. Like I was being torn from the inside. The pain was incredibly intense. More tearing, I screamed, it hurt so much. "Carlisle!" I screamed between gritted teeth. My husband was by my side instantly. More pain. Carlisle took my hand and I whimpered again. God this was so painful...


	23. Chapter 22

Carlisle's POV

My wife cried out in pain. My children gathered around. I knew what was happening. My ears picked up another ripping sound as Esme shut her eyes and screamed. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her stomach. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

"Ow!" She cried out again, falling back to the couch again. I sat next to her and her head fell to my chest. She whimpered,

"Shhh Baby! it ok," I soothed. Her cries turned to sobs.

"I-it hurts Carlisle!" She choked out between sobs. I held onto her. One of her arms were wrapped around herself, and the other was holding onto my shirt. She screamed through another tearing noise. I flinched. With every tear I heard, they became louder. Meaning the baby was making his way through each layer of crystalized womb. I slid my arms under her legs, scooping her up bridal style. She hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"Come on, we'll take you upstairs." I said, starting towards the stairs at a human pace. I climbed the stairs slowly as she whimpered in my arms. Alice opened the door to the library. The library had been converted to a small hospital room for the second time. I set Esme down on the couch. Her arms clung to me, not wanting to let go. I sat back on the couch with her. She continued to sob in pain, as more tearing came from within her. A few times she screamed. Alice, Rose and Bella sat around the library. Edward came in,

"How is she?" he asked. Esme cried out again. I nodded toward Edward. "Oh" he said plainly. Alice stood up,

"I'll go to the cottage and send Nikki back." she said before quickly exiting. Edward paced around the room. I looked down at Esme. She inhale sharply again. I bit my lower lip, and then kissed the top of her head. I hated seeing her in pain. It pained me as well. Another tearing sound. Esme's grip tightened, as she supressed a scream.

"How long is she going to have to go through this?" Bella asked, terror filling her voice. Rosalie was to scared to speak. She just sat on the couch, looking as if she could start crying. I looked at Bella.

"Its hard to tell. The tearing is just the beginning. We'll know its time when the tearing starts sounding like metal, screeching." I explained to Bella. Her eyes widened,

"So there's more?" she asked, terrified. I nodded.

"Yes. Its a painful process Bella. Next to a transformation, its the most painful thing an immortal can go through." I told her. Her face softened as she looked down at Esme. I noticed Esme had stopped screaming, but would still tense up and whimper through every tear. She would sometimes relax into my arms. I positioned my self to lean up against the arm of the couch. Esme relaxed up against me. Her breathing eventually slowed, and she snuggled up to me. Bell looked at her,

"Is she...sleeping?" She asked in disbelief. I looked down at my wife, who's eyes were closed. Her face was still in a pained expression. She seemed unresponsive to our voices.

"In a way Bella. See the 'labour' process takes enough energy from the mothers body. She becomes weak enough to fall unresponsive. Allowing her to 'sleep' through the second stage of 'labour'." I explained. I noticed Rose relaxed a bit.

"So she's not sleeping like a human would?" Bella asked,

"No. She's just to weak to respond to us. Its easier on her if she doesn't move. It doesn't cause as much pain." I said, beginning to choke up. I was scared for what was to come.

"Carlisle? Are you ok?" Rose asked quietly, I looked up,

"I-I'm fine. I'm just... scared. She gets to rest through this stage. Bu she'll have to suffer the pain of the third stage. The most painful." I managed to choke out again. I hung my head and kissed the top of my wife's head.

"Carlisle. Its ok," Bella said, her voice gentle and soothing. I let out one mangled sob,

"Bella, I-I just.. hate seeing her in so much pain." I closed my eyes. Bella's arm was around my shoulder instantly.

"Carlisle. She'll be alright. She's strong. She's been through a lot. She can get through this too." She reassured me. I exhaled, looking up at her. Bella was right. My Esme was strong. I should have faith and trust in her.

"Thanks Bella. I feel better now," I said" She smiled and sat back down next to Rosalie...


	24. Chapter 23

Nikki's POV

I held Renesmee and soothed her as she cried in my arms. The poor child had been awaken by a loud scream off in the distance. She woke and had not stopped crying since. I heard footsteps approach the cottage. Alice and jasper burst through the door. Renesmee's sobbing ceased a bit. My guess was Jasper, sending her a calming feeling.

"What happened?" Alice asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She was awaken by screaming, and started crying," I told Alice, "What was that anyway?" I asked.

"Esme went into 'labour'. The pain sort of took her by surprise." Alice said. Renesmee peeled herself from my arms.

"I wanna see grandma!" she whined. She hopped off of the bed, but Jasper scooped her up. She squealed in frustration.

"Renesmee, honey. You can go see grandma but you have to be quiet. She's in a lot of pain. Noise and movement makes it hurt," Alice explained to her. Jasper set her down, and she stood there, waiting for an order as to what to do next. I stood up.

"Poor Esme.." I said quietly. Alice and Jasper turned to me.

"I know. She's in so much pain. I can feel it and I had to get away," Jasper mumbled. He seemed embarrassed to have to leave his adoptive mother while she was in such pain.

"Its ok Jasper. Its not a bad thing. You can't help it," I reassured him. I looked at Renesmee. "Go get your coat and shoes sweetie, and then we'll go." I said to the girl. She smiled and ran from her room. We laughed at her excitement and followed her.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for now," Jasper said, sitting down.

"Ok. Alice and I will go then." I said. I picked up Renesmee and she wrapped herself in my arms. I held onto her tight. I would want to drop her at vampire speed.

"I'll be back soon, Jazz," Alice said closing the door. I held Renesmee as we rushed back to the main house.

When we arrived, the house was silent. I set Renesmee down to take off her things. She ran up the stair, not knowing where to go. She paused at the top of the stairs and looked at us. We rushed up the stair behind her. I took her hand so she couldn't run into what ever room Esme was in.

"She's in the library," Alice said. I walked there at a human pace with Renesmee. I slowly opened the door. Bella and Rose were sitting on the couch, and Carlisle was next to a hospital bed in the middle of the room. Esme lay there. Her eyes closed, and unneeded breathing, steady. Carlisle looked up,

"Hi Ness. Hi Nikki," he said, and turned his attention back to Esme. I let go of Renesmee's hand. She ran over to her mother.

"Why aren't you in bed sweetheart?" Bella asked her. Renesmee raised her hand to Bella's cheek. She was quiet for a moment, "Grandma Esme will be okay sweetie." She said. Renesmee smiled a little. I walked over to Carlisle.

"How is she?" I asked quietly,

"She's fine.. For now.." He said, trailing off. Suddenly Esme stirred. Her eyes opened and Carlisle had his hand on hers instantly.

"Carlisle?..." She asked groggily, "Why happened?". She shifted and whimpered in pain, "Ow!". Carlisle's had touched her face.

"Shh.. be careful dear. Movement will only cause severe pain." He said. Esme relaxed, falling back to the pillow again.

"Your body is weak dear. It sent you into a state of unawareness. Your body let you sleep through the second stage of 'labour'." Carlisle told her. She smiled.

"Good," she said. Carlisle helped her sit up a little,

"Grandma?" Renesmee said from the corner of the room. Esme looked at her and smiled.

"Ness? Sweetheart, come here." Esme said. Renesmee slowly walked over, and stood next to the bed.

"Are you ok?" Renesmee asked concerned.

"Yes dear. I'll be fine. And you'll get to meet the newest member in the morning. ok? But you need to go home and sleep." Esme told Ness, holding her hand. Renesmee nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Then Alice took her home. Esme smiled. She looked around the room and frowned, "Where are the boys" she asked. Bella spoke up,

"Edward is downstairs, Emmett left to avoid all of this, and Jasper is probably at the cottage," She said. At that moment, Edward walked in and sat next to Bella. Esme looked at me and smiled. She seemed happy, even though she was in immense pain. Her smiled fell as she gasped, and then whimpered. Her hands came up to her stomach,

"The third stage has started," Carlisle said, worried, "It won't be long now,". Esme suddenly cried out in pain. I gasped as well. I was scared. There was a terrifying sound. It sounded like a person crumpling tin foil. It hurt the ears. Esme screamed in pain again. "Ok we're closer than I thought," Carlisle said. He stood up and rushed around the area. Bella, Edward, and Rose came closer. Bella and rose consoled their mother. Edward stood at the side of the bed. Carlisle returned. He lifted up Esme's shirt. She cried out in pain as another piecing noise came from her stomach. She screamed even louder. Her eyes were closed. Then another tearing noise came from her. I flinched. Her eyes flew open, and her breathing became choppy. She was now in so much pain, she couldn't scream. Her body chest just convulsed and her mouth was open. Her back arched and I became scared. If she was human I would have thought she was either going to violently throw up, or she was having a seizer. Then she pulled together a few words,

"Get him out!" She choked out, in between breaths. Then there was an ear piercing noise. the sound of vampire skin tearing. I turned my head to the end of the bed. Carlisle had his mouth at her stomach. His teeth tore through her skin. Crystal fragments fell everywhere and Esme screamed again. Carlisle dove in again, several times. The noise piecing my ear drums each time her took a chunk. I watched as Edward stood there with a blanket in his arms, read when Carlisle removed the child. Esme screamed one last time as I heard a loud snap. Like a human snapping a tree branch. Then there was a small cry. Not loud. No newborn child would be so quiet when crying. It was all so new to me. What had my powers created. Carlisle smiled at the child he held and then lifted him up and placed him in the blanket Edward held. No blood covered the child, Just particles of crystal. Edward brushed off the dust.

The child was beautiful. His tiny features. He looked just like the child I had seen in my mind. The beautiful baby boy Esme had so desperately wanted back. The child she had grieved over for years. He was here. She had gotten back what she had lost. I felt a proud sensation come over me. I had give Esme back a piece of her human life. Edward moved closer to Esme. Her eyes widened slightly and all signs of pain left her face. She smiled,

"William," she whispered, barely audible to even _my_ sensitive hearing. She stared at the child. Her lips were shaking. She was in total disbelief. Then her topaz eyes changed. They when pitch black within seconds. Carlisle rushed to her side, bending over her,

"Esme!" he said, worried. His hands came up to her face. She just stared in shock.

"C-car-lisle," She managed to say.

"Esme! Its ok! Let the darkness evade." he said. I stared at her as she stared up at him.

"N-no! I-I wo-n't" she choked out.

"Esme you must. Or you'll never heal!" Carlisle said. Fear clear in his voice. Esme's lips stopped quivering. Her hand gently came up and touched Carlisle's arm. Then her head fell sideways and her eyes slowly closed. There was one last breath and then the room was still.

"I-is she..." I trailed off. Carlisle stood up again.

"No. She'll be ok," He said. Then we all looked towards Esme's stomach. It had begun to heal. The hole in her body slowly began to close up. It made the sound of water freezing, if you magnified the sound.

"Nikki take the baby!" Edward said. He handed the baby to me. I cradled the wrapped child in my arms. "Take him out of here," Edward ordered me. I obeyed. I left the library and walked downstairs. The child had already fallen asleep. Just then the front door opened. Emmett, Alice and Jasper walked in. Alice didn't even stop. She just head straight upstairs to the library, the worry clear in her eyes. I walked into the living room.

"Hey guys. Meet the newest edition to the family." I said to the two boys. Emmett took a step closer and smiled,

"He's so cute!" he squealed dramatically. I scoffed,

"Don't wake him, Emmett!" I scolded. Emmett put his hands up and backed away. Jasper stepped in,

"He is indeed cute," he agreed. He smile and then went off to find Alice. I smiled at the child as he squirmed in my arms and then was still again. I grabbed one of the bottles from the fridge and put it on the stove burner to heat it up. When it was heated, I set it on the counter to cool a bit.

About ten minutes later the child began to whimper. I took the bottle and gave it to him gently. He sucked the blood from the bottle and then yawned, falling back into his slumber. I placed the bottle in the sink and then carried him upstairs. I entered the dimly lit nursery. I sat down I the corner in the rocking chair. I held the child in my arms as he slept. Even in the dim light I could see every detail of his tiny face. I mentally pointed out all of his parents features. Esme's hair. Carlisle's nose. Esme's cheek bones. Carlisle's lips. He had his mothers heart shaped face. He was so beautiful. He stirred once again, and his eyes opened. I looked at him. he whimpered a little.

"Shh.." I soothed. He cooed. Suddenly a new feeling can over me. It was strange. It was...pleasant...


	25. Chapter 24

Esme's POV

**(the moment she closed her eyes)**

"Esme you have too. Or you'll never heal!" Carlisle said. I tried to protest again, but I couldn't. I felt so weak. I obeyed my husband and I let the darkness evade my vision. My eyes closed and all of my other senses where cut off. Sound. Smell. Touch. I couldn't even taste the venom in my mouth. I tried to speak but couldn't. The darkness made me feel so alone. It was like my transformation again. I wanted to go back. Back to my life. Back to Carlisle. Back to...Back to...

Suddenly my mind was filled with images. Like I was dreaming. Impossible. Vampires couldn't dream. They couldn't sleep. How was this happening? I saw my human life play out in front of me. I was there on the farm, playing with my little sister. And then I was in school. Then I saw my husband. Carlisle held my leg as I sat in the hospital room. One of the most vibrant and clear human memories I had of him. Then I saw myself in my parents living room, and 'he' walked in. My ex-husband. or at this point in my 'dream', my fiancée. watched on as the girl in my 'dream' stood there and accepted the proposal of that man. That terrible man. Then the image disappear, and now I stood in a church, at the alter. _"Don't do it!"_ I mentally screamed to the girl as she said _"I do_". Then there was the unpleasant memories. Charles hit me, and then dragged me to the bedroom by my hair as I scream helplessly. I had enough of this 'dream'. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go back. Why couldn't I go back? The memories played on, forcing me to watch. I sat in a bathroom holding a pregnancy test. I was pregnant? Of course I was. Wait, What? I was so confused as the memories pressed forwards. The girl was now running away, and then she was at a house. Her cousins house. And then she was in a hospital screaming, screaming to "_get him out!"._ Get what out? Why was my 'dream' of me in pain? And then the blackness took over the images. "_No_!" I didn't want to be alone again. The darkness stayed until finally it receded a little. Enough do that I could see a figure standing on the edge of a cliff. I had thrown myself off a cliff. But why? And why didn't I know? Then darkness took dominance again. I was alone again. No memories. just darkness. Then darkness turned to a dark grey, and a voice broke through._ "Oh Esme... What happened to you? Who did this to you? What happened to the sweet girl I met in the hospital ten years ago?"_ the voice asked. _"Carlisle!"_ I screamed in my head. How was he here? The voice spoke again. "_Don't worry Esme... I'll make everything ok again..."_ He said, and then he was gone. Suddenly I felt something. Had my senses returned? The pain grew and became more and more intense. I couldn't take it! I had to get out of here...but couldn't. The pain sudden disappeared again. The blackness receded again and my mind was filled with flashing images of my life after the voice had spoken. Carlisle. My angel I had dwelled over had returned. Edward. The boy who I had never met but loved instantly for some reason. My friendship with Carlisle. My nurturing towards Edward. The first time Carlisle and I kissed. Him proposing. Our wedding. Our honeymoon. Then Rosalie was there, and soon after, Emmett. Then Alice and Jasper appeared. My 50th anniversary. The island. Then Bella was there. Then her and Edward dating. Their wedding. Carlisle returning home with a human. Meeting Nicole. Bella's pregnancy. Renesmee. Then the battle. Running away. Then me. Pregnant. Carlisle standing over me. My baby boy, who's face I couldn't see. The blackness took over again. Then I heard something. Was it still the 'dream'? Or was I awake?

"Esme?" the gentle voice of my husband asked. He sounded sad. "Esme, please. Wake up." he asked quietly. I wanted to. But why couldn't I? I wanted to see my Carlisle. I knew this was no dream. I just couldn't open my eyes. Then the darkness in my mind turned to grey. It got brighter, and brighter. Brighter. I soon couldn't stand it. It was like a human staring at white light. Then there was a flash. The white light was gone.

I now stared at the angelic face of my husband.

"Ca-rlisle?" I said. A smiled came across his face, and he dropped the hand he was holding. Mine. His arms wrapped around me. He kissed me. I responded and my arms snapped up, I sat up, pulling him closer to me. His one hand was around my back, and his fingers ran though my hair. The other was on my cheek. He broke the kiss.

"I'm so glad your ok," he said. he sat on the bed I was laying on. We were in our bedroom.

"H-how did I get here? I though I was in the library?" I asked him. He didn't respond for a second. I gasped, "The baby! Where is he. I want see him." I said and went to get off the bed, but fell. Carlisle caught me. he helped me back up on the bed.

"Careful dear. Your weak. You need blood. Hold on a minute." he said, and rushed out of the room. I heard several noised come from below me. then Carlisle returned with a glass of blood. "here," he said, handing it to me. I drank it and almost instantly felt my strength come back. It wasn't enough to satisfy me, but I felt better.

"Can I go now?" I asked eagerly. Carlisle placed a hand on mine.

"We need to talk first. Esme? How much of your human life do you remember?" Carlisle asked...


	26. Chapter 25

Carlisle's POV

I watched as Esme faltered for a minute.

"Almost all of it, I guess. But I don't understand something Carlisle... why did I throw myself off that cliff?" She asked. Her eyes revealed that she was confused. Of course she wouldn't remember why. If she lost all memory of the human child she had, then she wouldn't remember why she tried to kill herself. This would lead to problems. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to bring back the memories, but I had to at least try.

"Esme.." I spoke slowly. "This may be really confusing right now, but do you remember what I told you would happen we you had the baby?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Uhm... I would lose memories of something?...But I can't remember what it is," she said. I sighed.

"Ok, dear. If I tell you what you forgot, will you believe me?" I asked. She was quiet for a moment.

"Of course Carlisle...I don't have any reasons not too.." she said. I took a breath,

"Ok what is the last thing you do remember before your memories black out?" I asked,

"Uhm... I was in a hospital?" she said, not quiet certain. "And I was screaming, something about 'get him out'. It really doesn't make any sense." she said, thoroughly confused. I took another breath,

"Ok... I'll fill in the blanks. Esme... you threw yourself off that cliff because the baby you had as a human, died of lung infection. You were so grieve stricken, that you threw yourself from a cliff in Ashland. Two fisherman found you and brought you to the hospital I was working at. Everyone thought you were dead, so you were sent to the morgue. When I found you, your heart was still beating. So I changed you..." I said. Esme's face went from confused, to disbelieved and then to thoughtful.

"I remember that last part. You said you would make everything ok again, and then I was in pure hell. The pain that came with the burning. And then everything after that. I just cant really pull our baby's face to my mind." she said. "Carlisle I believe you, but I'm really sure I would've remembered having a baby as a human," She said and stood up. I felt saddened. My poor Esme remembered nothing relating directly to her human child. I was pained by the fact that she would never remember that face. How would this affect her? Would she be happier now? Never grieving over her loss. How would she change? Would this be the end of the extreme love she had for our children? It was her human baby, who led her to be so loving. More loving than any human could. With the memories of that gone, would she be ok? Would we all be ok?...


	27. Chapter 26

Esme's POV

"Now can I go see our son?" I asked, beginning to beg. Carlisle sighed and then smiled.

"Yes dear. We can." He said, taking my hand gently. The two of us headed downstairs. We found the family, sitting in the living room. Nikki sat in the recliner with a little blue bundle in her arms. She stood up when I walked in. Carlisle was right behind me.

"Someone's been waiting to meet you," Nikki said. She walked over, smiling at the child in her arms. I thought it was strange. She seemed at little too overjoyed to be holding him. It gave me an uneasy feeling. But I shook it off. Nikki looked up at me and smiled, then gently handed the bundle over. I smiled and cradled my baby. The peaceful child resting in my arms. He squirmed and then his eyes opened. His beautiful eyes, all reading a glowing gold. I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Nikki take the baby.." I managed to get out as I began to sway. I felt arms wrap around the bundle I was holding. My vision blurred and I started to fall, but two strong arms wrapped around me and held me up.

"Esme!" Carlisle shouted, scared. Then it all went black again. my senses were for a second time, cut off. Then I saw the memories again, but all in fast forward. The images whizzed by at a speed so fast I could almost not see them. Then suddenly they slowed, as I sat in a hospital bed with a small bundle in my frail arms. The face was the baby I had lost. My thoughts faltered. _Wait? How did I know this?_ Then another image, me, again. Now standing over a grave with a tiny head stone. I stood there crying. Then I was at the edge of the cliff again. The moment I jumped, everything went in fast forward again. The images whizzing by at lighting speed. I soon couldn't tell image from image. Then there was that white light again. And the flash...

I stared into the eyes of my family members. I was sitting on a chair in the living room.

"Esme!? Esme, darling, are you ok?!" came Carlisle's panicked voice. I blinked several times as my vision returned. I was silent for a moment as I realized what had just happened. The thought of it made me break down.

"Carlisle!? I remembered. I remember everything," I choked out between sobs. Carlisle's arms were around me.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I do... I remember it all. The baby, the cliff. All of it," I sobbed into his shirt,

"Shh... babe. Its ok. relax Esme" Carlisle soothed. I slowly brought my sobbing to a stop and rubbed my eyes with my fingers to wipe away the no-existent tears. A habit I could never break. "Esme, what happened?" Carlisle asked,

"I don't know... I saw the baby's face, and then everything went black again. Then the missing pieces of my memory returned, and I woke up," I told him. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"The first time, only a few hours. Six or so. This time... About five minutes." Alice said. I looked back at my husband, who had shock all over his face,

"I.. I just don't understand. Your memory's not supposed to return. I wonder what happened." He said. I smiled a bit,

"I don't know...Nor do I care. Just be happy that its back," I said, looking at him, lovingly. he smiled.

"Yes. I am happy that its back... Now how's about we get back to the little meet and greet from earlier," He said, chuckling. Then he motioned to Nikki, who was off in the corner, codling the bundle. Nikki looked up and was hesitant before walking over. She handed the bundle to me as I stood up again. I held my baby and saw every feature I remembered. I was filled with a strange feeling. A mix of love and happiness, but at the same time, there was a bit of disgust there. Jasper furrowed his brow.

"Why do you feel that way, Esme?" He asked. I looked up. My family looked at him. "She feels the slightest bit of disgust amongst the love and happiness." he explained. my entire family faced me,

"Its... its just.. he's so perfect. He's got my hair. Carlisle's nose. My cheek bones. Carlisle's lips. He even has my heart shaped face. But the eyes..." trailed off.

"The color?" Carlisle asked concerned and confused. I shook my head,

"No, no.. those are for sure Cullen eyes," I laughed, "But.. its the shape. The definition, is the one thing he still retains from... Charles..." I choked out. It was true. My son was the perfect combination of Carlisle and I. But he was carrying one feature of his first father. It truly did make me feel disgusted. Not towards my son, but the fact that there was one thing, constantly reminding me of Charles. It made me sick. Carlisle's arm was around me again.

"Its alright dear. There's nothing wrong with that." Carlisle assured me. I smiled. Yeah, there was nothing wrong with that.

"So what's his name? Alice won't tell us" Renesmee asked, trying to lighten the mood. I thought for a minute. I really already knew, but was denying the fact that I could call him 'that' name. It just didn't seem right. But is fit the boy so perfectly, and I couldn't imagine calling him anything else.

"William... " I said quietly. "William Carlisle Cullen," I smiled, and looked at Carlisle. He smiled, and gave an exasperated sigh. "What?" I asked, clearly knowing what was. "You said it couldn't be his first name?" I said, smugly.

"Alright. You got your way," He joked. I laughed, and so did everyone else. Alice held out a document towards me. I passed William to Carlisle, who hesitated, before smiling at him. I took the document from Alice's hand, and ripped open the envelope. Inside was a single piece of paper reading:

**_William Carlisle Cullen_**

**_Born February 21st, 2008. at 11:46, p.m. _**

"A birth certificate?" I asked Alice, looking up. She nodded. I read it again. "No weight?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"It would be best not to put the weight of a vampire baby on a birth certificate. To a human scale, he weighs about 40 pounds. To us, more like 8." Alice said. I laughed,

"Oh right, I forgot about that..." I said. Vampires were heavy to a human. Solid and immovable. I slipped the paper back into the envelope. I turned back to my husband, who was no longer there. I listened, but didn't hear anything. "Where'd he go?" I asked, turning to look at my family. The all shrugged. I followed my husbands scent to the kitchen. I smiled when I saw him. He was cradling William, in his arms, with the blue blanket, unwrapped, and draping over his arms. There was an empty bottle on the counter, with little dents in it. I watched silently, leaning on the doorframe, as Carlisle hummed to the child. The best feeling in the world came over me. It was such a sight to see. Carlisle. My husband, who had acted as a mentor, friend, and fun loving, adoptive father to our other children, was cradling this baby, and humming to him. He looked like a true new father would. Eyes fixate on the baby. I felt as if I could begin producing tears again. My heart could beat again. Carlisle looked up, and hesitated for a moment before smiling. I made my way over to him. I placed one hand on his arm, and the other gently caressed the cheek of our sleeping baby. It was a sweet, loving moment between the three of us.

"Carlisle?" I asked softly.

"Yes dear?" He answered, intently.

"Why does he sleep?" I asked. Carlisle was thoughtful for a moment,

"I'm not quite sure, dear. My guess is because he is a baby, and he must need the sleep. Eleazar told me, that it should wear off by the time he's In his teens. Until then, he'll grow, and sleep like a human baby. And feed off of blood like an immortal. When he reaches 17 he should stop growing, and then become fully immortal." He said.

"Oh," was all I could say. I went back to looking at the beautiful baby boy my husband held. I sighed, "I'll never get enough of this.." I said. Carlisle smiled.

"Neither will I,"...


	28. Chapter 27

Carlisle's POV

The next several months around the house were busy. We were preparing for the day we would have to move back up to Alaska to live with the Denali's. Bell was the least excited about it, mainly because she had learned of how Tanya felt when she first met Edward. After a while it had begun to settle down. We realized that because William was growing, we could stay longer than we hoped. Now days our everyday lives were relaxed. Bella celebrated her '19th' birthday. Renesmee celebrated her 'first'. Esme would try to get house work done, while the kids were at school. Edward had decided to take more medical courses at the Port Angeles community college. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all were taking automotive classes there too. Bella had taken up literature classes. Alice was taking fashion and design classes. And Renesmee was home schooled. Giving Esme the chance to do the teaching she loved so much. Nikki decided she would stop going to the high school and stay home to help Esme. I had gone back to work at the hospital. Our lives and returned to normal. Everyday morning I would come home, and be greeted by the older ones as the rushed out the door to leave for Port Angeles. And then I would normally find Esme and Nikki talking as William and Renesmee giggled on the floor together. It was something I enjoy so much.

This morning I walk into the house to already find my older ones gone. I set down my bag, and slipped out of my shoes and coat. I wandered into the living room too see Nikki, having a casual everyday chat with Esme. And Renesmee was on the floor with William, playing with several toys that were cracked and dented. But William didn't seem to care.

"Nezy" he would squeal with delight, as Renesmee would stack a pile of blocks and then give William a playful scowl every time he knocked them down. It came out sounding more like "nethy". But is was still cute. I was shocked. When did he learn to speak. I laughed as I bend down to kiss my wife,

"How is my wonderful wife this morning?" I asked, planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled,

"I'm fine..." She said. I turned to say good morning to Nikki, but I focused on something else. Nikki seemed to be completely out of reality. Like she was in her own world. I watched as her eyes fixated on William as he rolled around on the floor. She didn't laugh, didn't smile, didn't even speak. Her expression was blank. Set in stone, as her eyes moved around, watching Williams every move. It was unsettling. Esme noticed my uneasiness and looked at Nikki too. I finally decide to snap her out of it.

"Nikki?" I asked. She blinked and turned her head.

"Yeah Dad?" she said,

"Are you ok? You seem... Off," I asked her,

"No... I'm ok," she said, and she turned back to watch the two play on the floor. I looked at my wife for a moment. She didn't speak, but her eyes asked 'what was wrong'. I ignored it. I didn't want to tell her what I was currently thinking. It was too soon for more of my theories. I turned to face the two kids on the floor,

"And how's my big boy?" I asked, William, scooping him up. He giggled hysterically. I smiled as her wrapped his arms around my neck. The boy was nearing a year old. Only a couple more months. He seemed to be growing at the same rate as a human baby. My wife giggled and looked up at the two of us. William outstretched his arms towards Esme and whined. I lowered him down into Esme's lap. I watched as Nikki's eyes followed him. I turned my attention back to Esme.

"Why don't you tell daddy what you said today," Esme suggested. I raised an eyebrow. William smiled and looked up at me, hesitating, "Go on...you can do it," Esme coaxed him. He smiled.

"Da-ddy" He said. It wasn't fluent but I was still proud. Esme looked up at me and grinned. The joy clear on her face.

"Well would you look at that..." I said. "You... are doing very well, little man," I said, smiling, and tickling him. He giggled and squirmed in Esme's lap. She beamed, and set William back on the floor. He crawled back over to Renesmee. Nikki sat down on the floor, and the two girls began building a stack of blocks. Esme smiled and looked at her watch,

"I'm gonna go warm up some blood," She said, standing up. I followed her to the kitchen. She pulled a bottle from the fridge and put it on the burner. The she turned to face me.

"you know...We haven't really had any alone time in the last while," I simply stated. She smiled.

"I know. its just been a lot lately. One more person to take care of.. remember?" She asked playfully. I smiled back at her. I leaned in and locked our lips together. I deepened the kiss, demanding entrance into her mouth. She moan quietly and parted her lips. I was about to slip my tongue in when the timer on the stove went off. Esme broke the kiss and smiled. I chuckled to myself and smiled back. She turned around to take the warm bottle off the burner. She was in the middle of shaking it, when a crash came from the living room, then a shattering noise. Then there was crying. "Oh my god!" Esme said, letting go of the bottle. I caught it before it hit the floor, as she ran from the kitchen. I was only seconds behind her. I came to a stop, next to my wife, in the entrance of the livingroom. She stood there, frozen...


	29. Chapter 28

Esme's POV

I saw my husband come up next to me. When I heard tell crash, and then the shatter I was concerned. But it was to crying that made me race out of the kitchen. I stood at the entrance of the living room. They sight before me was a little shaking. The block tower had toppled over, and knocked one of the picture frames off of the coffee table. There was broken glass all over the floor, and the frame was cracked. Renesmee stood frozen like me, with a block in hand. Nikki was standing next to her holding William. Her index finger gently touched his lips. The boys mouth hung open, as to be in mid sob. But nothing escaped his mouth. His eyes were wide as he stared into Nikki's. Her eyes soft and kind as she stared back.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned. Carlisle's hand touched my shoulder. No one answered. They just stared at us. "Well?" I asked, wanting to know. Renesmee stepped over the blocks and gently raised her hand to my cheek,

_"Ready?" Renesmee asked. William stared intently at the tower and then reached for a block near the bottom. "No!" Renesmee shouted as William pulled the block out. The tower fell and the large block on the top flew and smashed into the picture on the nearby coffee table. The glass shattered and the frame fell to the floor. William began to cry._

_"Oh my God!" came my voice in the background. In one swift movement, Nikki was off the chair, scooped up William, and placed her index finger to his lips. He hushed immediately. Carlisle and I appeared,_

My vision was restored as Renesmee lowered her hand. I looked up as Nikki took her finger from Williams lips. If Nikki wasn't holding him he probably would start bawling again. I rushed over and took William from Nikki's arms. She just stood there. Arms still where the child was. They slowly fell. I turned back to Carlisle, and looked down at my baby.

"Sweet heart, its ok. it wasn't your fault," I soothed him. He relaxed into my arms. Carlisle spoke up,

"Could you girls clean this up?" He asked. I carried William up to his room...

* * *

**The next chapter will be a fairly large time jump. Sorry.**


	30. Chapter 29

**(AN: Time jump - William is now 14. Renesmee is finished growing. The Cullen's moved to Alaska. Bella's dad and Sue moved onto the Reservation together. The Cullen's moved back to Forks. {just thought you should know what happened in the last 13 years})**

Nikki's POV

The last 13 years of our life have been hectic. William is now 14 years old. We get along really well. He doesn't see me as a sister. More like a best friend. I still haven't been able to get rid of that strange feeling I get when I'm around him. I've had practice trying to ignore it. But every so often I couldn't ignore it and I'd have to let it out. Usually in the form of frustration. I've taken down several trees in the forest during the process. Sometimes the feel would slip through the cracks. One time last year, William thanked me by giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and then running off to his room. Ever since then, Esme has become slightly more protective of him. She wont leave me in a room with hi for more than ten minutes. I don't want her to be upset with me. I understand, she's a mother protecting her child.

Today I offered to take William out hunting, while Esme cleaned the house. Carlisle was at work and Renesmee was out with Jacob Black. It took some convincing, but Esme gave in eventually. But only after I told William to give her the 'puppy dog eyes'. Esme had caved, and I chased William into the forest. he took down three deer and I took down four. I was proud that he was able to do so. We both agreed that we didn't want to go back to the house and be watched by Mom just yet. We sat on the edge of the cliff, where the property is divided by a stream. William sat there, chucking rocks into the stream. I could tell something was up,

"What's on your mind?" I asked him. He sighed and his golden eyes looked up at me. I swear every day he looked more and more like Carlisle, and still some Esme. He chucked another rock in.

"What's up with Mom? She so protective lately. Its like she doesn't trust you or something," he mumbled, chucking another stone. I sat back, using my hands as support,

"I really don't know... You remember that day you kissed my cheek when I gave you that toy helicopter you wanted?" I asked. He nodded,

"yeah," he said, sounding embarrassed.

"She started acting weird after that.." I said. He looked up,

"Really? I thought she started acting weird after dad had 'the talk' with me," he said shuddering. I laughed,

"Maybe?" I chuckled. Then the sunlight peeked through the branches. It hit the skin that my tank top and shorts were exposing. The forest around us was suddenly littered with millions of sparkles. William stared at me,

"Wow.." he said. I smiled,

"What?" I asked,

"You... your so...pretty.." he stuttered. I smiled,

"Aww... Thanks you" I said, touched. "Your such a gentleman," I complimented. He beamed,

"Well you know Dad... he's constantly on my tail about being a gentleman." he said, sounding kind of annoyed,

"You know... William? Your parents may seem annoying and overprotective, but their just trying do what's best for you." I told him as the sun disappeared.

"I know, but its hard sometimes. It took a month of begging to get then to let me play the electric guitar, or even the regular guitar. And I wanted to do the drums too. Mom thought it would promote 'bad decisions'," he scoffed. I laughed,

"Speaking of music, what were you playing yesterday in your room?" I asked. I had heard drums being banged in yesterday afternoon.

"Oh. Come on! I'll show you!" he said, taking my hand and dragging me back to the house.

**Esme's POV**

The front door flew open as I was cleaning the counter.

"Cone on! Move faster!" William said, as he held Nikki's hand, and dragged her towards the stairs. I set the cloth down,

"What are you two doing?" I asked, and they stopped.

"Ease up Mom! I just wanna show her something!" William said, and took off with Nikki. I scoffed as they disappeared at the top of the stairs. I heard Williams bedroom door slam shut. I tensed up for a minute, and all the possibilities of what they were doing came to my mind. I sighed, knowing it would be wrong just to barge in and demand an explanation. What kind of mother would that make me? I was on edge. Ever since the first time Nikki wouldn't peel her eyes from William, I became concerned. They were so happy when they were together. William even told me he saw her as a friend, and no where near a sister. It worried me. I heard music drifting from upstairs and them clapping. William was probably showing her how he could play. I relaxed a bit.

Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up outside. I heard him get out and come inside. He set his things down, and came into the kitchen.

"Hello darling," he said, kissing my cheek. I smiled, "What on earth is going on up there?" Carlisle asked, looking towards the stairs.

"William's up there with Nikki." I said, uneasy. Carlisle detected it.

"Esme? Is something bothering you?" Carlisle asked. I was silent for a moment. "Esme?". I chucked the cloth into the sink, and sighed,

"Carlisle... I... think there might be something.." I trailed off, not even wanting to finish that thought.

"What?.. Between them?" Carlisle finished. I gulped and nodded. Carlisle sighed too.

"What?" I asked.

"Esme... I think we need to talk." he said. I became worried. "Come on," he said, taking me upstairs. We closed our bedroom door and sat down on the bed. Carlisle took my hands in his,

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked, worried. He took a breath.

"Esme... there really is no easy way to explain this to you..." he began. "But... I've noticed you've become overprotective in the last year."

"Carlisle. I'm not overprotective," I protested,

"Yes dear, you are. You started acting weird after Nikki got that helicopter for Will. I looked in your eyes when he kissed her cheek. It was nothing. But I could tell you were restraining yourself." he said. "And now's the best time to tell you something I've been keeping to myself for 14 years...". HE shifted his weight. "Jasper has been telling me that every time he's around Nikki and William, he feels something. He says it feels like, friendship, a strong one too. Like they would risk their lives for each other. But he says every so often, he'll feel, passion, and then confusion, then denial. When ever Edward is around them he says they both recite poetry to hide something in their thoughts." Carlisle explained. I just sat there, unsure of what to say, "And hun.. I've seen the way she looks at him. It's kinda the same thing Edward said he saw when we were first together..." He added. I was getting annoyed. I wanted him to move it along,

"What are you trying to get at, Carlisle?" I asked, annoyance clear in my tone.

"Esme... I'm tryna say that I think..."

* * *

**Oooo... Cliffy... keep on reading... :-)**


	31. Chapter 30

Carlisle's POV

"I think that they are meant to mates," I told my wife. She gasped.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Esme, look at them... you can tell. Do you remember when we met?" I asked her, trying to make her see the sense in it. She smiled,

"Yes.. of course I do... I couldn't stop staring at..." She didn't finish as the realization can across her face. "...you" she finished after a moment, "Oh my gosh. They are..." she said looking up at me. "Carlisle how did you know this? And so early in?" she asked,

"I... I don't really know. I guess... I just saw in her eyes what I saw in yours. The way she looked at him, was...exactly the same." I told her, thinking back the moment I first saw Esme.

"Oh my god. Carlisle? Have I really been that overprotective and didn't even know it?" She asked, sounding embarrassed and upset. I pulled her into my arms,

"Esme...Its ok... don't feel bad," I said as I felt her start to sob silently,

"I'm such a bad mother," she choked out between sobs. My eyes widen and I grabbed her, forcing her to look me dead in the eyes,

"Don't you even say that, your a wonderful mother. Everyone gets protective. You love him. And that's why. Its because you love him so much," I told her, she hung her head,

"I do, and-.. and Carlisle.. if I lose him again...I- I'll be more lost than the first time." she choked out, still crying. I wanted to start sobbing too. I had no idea that's how much she loved him. I pulled her back in.

"Oh Esme... you won't lose him again. But you have to accept that he'll find a mate sooner or later" I said, planting a kiss on her head.

"Mate? Lose me again?" came a voice from the door, Esme's head snapped up. I turned around to see my our son standing in the now open doorframe.

"William... I..." Esme mumbled.

"What's going on?" he asked. Esme head fell back to my chest. She sobbed again, "Mom? Dad?" he asked, now sounding worried. Esme continued to sob. Of course we hadn't yet told William about how all of this happened. He knew we were vampires from a very young age. But he knew only a little. He knew almost nothing if you thought about it. I had never gotten around to explain my backstory. Esme couldn't bear to tell her own son he wasn't the first, or what she had done to herself. Edward wasn't around enough for it to come up. And the others kept to themselves. He knew a little about the wolves, being that Jacob was around quite a lot. Other than that, our son was completely clueless. He knew nothing of how the family came to be. Esme would sometimes break down in tears, and not being able to explain why she was crying, to her own son, only made it worse. I lifted Esme's head,

"I think it's time to tell him dear. And Nikki should get to know too." I said to her. She sniffled and nodded.

"Ok," she mumbled in defeat. We both knew we couldn't hide it forever. But I didn't think he would have to know now...


	32. Chapter 31

Nikki's POV

Carlisle had called the entire family to the living room for a family 'meeting'. I sat down with William, who was next to Carlisle. I looked around the living room, going clockwise. It was unusual. Some people weren't sitting in their normal spots. Edward was next to Carlisle, Esme next to Edward, then Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, then Renesmee, then me, and William. Carlisle cleared his throat,

"Ok, Your mother and I have called this meeting, because I think its time that Nikki and William get to learn the family history." Carlisle said, looking around the room before his eyes landed on William and I. "We'll start from the beginning,"

"This should be fun," William said, smiling at me, then looking back at his father,

"First of all... how much about the family, can you tell us?" Carlisle asked. William looked thoughtful for a minute,

"Well.. not a lot. We're vampires. Most of the myths about us are in fact myths. Garlic, Holy water, Wooden stakes, and sun light don't harm us. We sparkle in the sun. Humans can't find out about us. We choose to feed off of animal blood instead of humans. Everyone but me and Renesmee, are adopted. Renesmee was born while Bella was still human. Werewolves are really. Jacob and the boys at the rez are all apart of the pack. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, but I don't know what that is. And the entire family started with you," he told his father, listing the things off on his fingers. Carlisle smiled,

"That's a good start. But there's a lot you don't know, son. And I think its time we all had a chance to tell you. As well as Nikki, and Renesmee too.." Carlisle said,

"So get comfy. This will take a while. The first three stories are a lot to take in." Emmett commented. Rose punched him in the shoulder. Then Carlisle started to say something, but Esme interrupted,

"I don't want to tell him everything, Carlisle," Esme complained.

"But...Why?" William whined.

"I just can't!" Esme snapped at her son. He flinched back, at his mothers voice raising, and then she broke down in tears. Esme realized what she had done, and a look of regret came over her face. "William I-" Esme began. But William interrupted,

"No. Its fine. You don't want me to know anything. I get it." he said, no emotion on his face what so ever. He stood up and walked out of the room at vampire speed. Everyone watched as he disappeared up the stairs. A door slammed and Esme rushed to go after him, but Carlisle stopped her at the bottom of the stairs, wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighed and turned into her husbands arms.

"I jut cant Carlisle." she said, clearly pained. "Its just so much,". Carlisle touched her hair.

"We have to dear. He needs to know. He can't go clueless forever," Carlisle said. Esme sobbed quietly. "Just try dear," He added. Esme was still for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking up. She nodded, and Carlisle gave her a small smile. "Ok". He said. Esme put her face back to his chest and then he looked at my.

"Go get him," He mouthed to me. I nodded and went upstairs.

I knocked on Williams bedroom door.

"William? Can I come in?" I asked.

"I guess," Came his voice from inside. I slowly opened the door and peered in. William staring out the floor to ceiling glass window. I looked around. The picture of his mother and him as a baby, that usually sat on his dresser, was now face down. I slowly walked over to William, taking the frame on the way over. I came to a stop next to him. I didn't look at him. just stared out the window as he did. I was quiet for a minute before I handed the picture to him. He looked over and took it, looking at it.

"You know... The day you were born, was probably one of the happiest days of your parents existences." he smiled at the picture, "And your mom still thanks me everyday.." I added, but covered my mouth when I realized what I had said. William didn't know about my gift yet.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing. You'll learn more when your parents tell you about the past." I said

"If they ever tell me.." William said. Handing the picture back to me. I set it back down on the dresser. I looked back at William, who was looking out the window again,

"Will.. I know its frustrating that you don't know anything about the family. But its hard for some people..." I said. he looked at me.

"How hard can it be to tell someone about yourself?" he asked, furrowing his brow, annoyed.

"You need to understand, that...things are as perfect as they seem. Many of us are open to tell you anything. But people like your parents and Rosalie, have a more complicated past than you would think. Especially your mom. Its hard for her to tell you some things. Just understand that she has her reasons and she doesn't want to hurt or upset you" I explained to him. He sighed, "So just be patient. They'll open up to you eventually. Slowly. They just think it would be easier to explain the family in order, rather than each telling you and leaving you to piece it together." I added.

"Ok" he said, looking back at me. I pulled him into a hug.

"Now how's about we get back down there?" I said, letting go of him. He smiled a little,

"Ok." he said again. We headed back downstairs.


	33. Chapter 32

Esme's POV

I sat down in my seat waiting for Nikki and William to return. I heard the door upstairs open and then the footfalls on the staircase. I took a breath. I had to tell him. And I would. I wasn't ready, but I would do it. I agreed with my husband. William needed to know, and everyone would tell him. Nikki followed William back into the living room, and they sat back in their spots. Nikki looked at Carlisle and nodded,

"Ok, then. We'll start at the begging... Me. I was born in London, England. Somewhere in the 1640's,".Carlisle began. I sat back in my seat, bringing my legs up on the seat too. I watched William as what Carlisle had just said, sank in. His eyes widened,

"Woah! That makes you-"

"Around 380 years old," Carlisle finished for him.

"Holy cow!" William said. I smiled a bit as Carlisle chuckled. After a moment William spoke again, "Continue," he urged Carlisle,

"Well, My mother died giving birth to me, and my father brought me up. He was the towns Anglican pastor. My father believed that dark creatures roamed the earth. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches. All my human life I was taught that these creatures were evil, and they and everyone they touched had to be destroyed. Every night my father sought out and killed anyone who he believed was one of these creatures. Most of them were innocent of course. When my father grew old, I took over. I had already decided I would be more careful with who I proclaimed guilt. The night of my first search, I led a group of men down the dark streets. We passed over a coven of vampires who were hiding in the sewers. They attacked, and the pitchforks and stakes we had were useless of course. Many of the men were killed within minutes. I suddenly found myself on the ground, pinned by a vampire, with his mouth to my neck. I don't remember a lot after that, but I do remember crawling into a potato cellar, while the venom coursed though my system, causing the change." Carlisle explained to William. His eyes widened and so did Nikki's and Renesmee's. This was the second time Bella had heard of Carlisle's story, But all four of them seemed infatuated. I swallowed. I was nervous. Incredibly nervous. it wasn't something I felt often. The last time I had been this nervous was right before my wedding. Both of them. Carlisle continued, "When the pain ceased, I knew what I had become. So I fled from town before I could hurt anyone, or before my father decided to come after me. He would stop at nothing to cleanse the town of a demon, even if it ended up killing him. I hid in the wilderness, in a cave, afraid the sun would harm me. I refused to hunt. So I decide to ki-.. end my existence." Carlisle corrected himself. I knew why he did it too. "I tried a lot of things. Drowning myself, only to find myself at the bottom of a lake for wooden stake, garlic. I still wore my cross necklace, so I knew that had no effect. I tried, jumping, from great.. heights," Carlisle stuttered as he looked at me for a moment out of the corner of his eye. I gave him a reassuring smile, and he went on, "I resorted to the sun, but that's how I found out we just glitter like disco ball." he added chuckling. I watched the reactions of the three youngest ones. Edward suddenly stood up and rushed over to shelf of albums. He pulled the large white album off the shelf and brought it back, handing it to Carlisle. They same album I had showed Nikki the day of Bella's first birthday as a vampire. "Thank you Edward," Carlisle said and opened the book. He handed the album to Nikki. William leaned in to look closer. They scanned through some of the photo's and then passed it along as Carlisle continued to talk, "I denied myself the blood I needed for many months, until on day, a heard of deer passed me, and I attacked purely from instincts. I knew then that animal blood could be an alternative. I stayed hidden away from humans for many years, until I decided to go back to the town. So everyday I would come closer to the town, until the day I made it all the way through. Once I had perfect control of my thirst, that's when I decided to go into medicine. It took years of practice to perfect, but now I'm practically immune to the scent of human blood. After I had gone through medical school, countless times, I headed over to Italy, and that's where I found the Volturi. They're like the police of the vampire world, if you must. They keep our secret safe. I stayed with them for many years, until I decided to move on to the new world, now known as America." I was pulled from the story, as Edward handed me the book, which I passed right on to Rosalie, without even glancing at it. Then turned my attention back to the story. "I worked in several places for years on end. It was casual. Boring even compared to now," Carlisle said, Nikki seemed intent,

"Ok, I seriously have to ask the question that's nagging at me right now." She said,

"And what's that?" Carlisle asked,

"I cant get passed the fact that your from England, and you don't sound British, or speak Old English" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Carlisle smiled to himself,

"Spending over two hundred, plus, years in America, have worn away the accent," My husband said, slipping back into his old accent. I had to resist the urge to run over and make out with him. His old accent always gets me. I stayed still as the younger ones laughed. I giggled to myself. Carlisle smiled,

"Touché" Nikki said, "Continue anyway," she added.

"Well I began my practices in America. It was many boring years, up until a particular day in 1911." Carlisle said, thoughtfully, although most of us knew it was just for act. smiled at my husband and rolled my eyes. "I was working one day, when I was called to emergency room, to tend to a 16 year old girl who had fallen from a tree." he said, turning away for a moment, "Gosh.. I cant quite recall her name.." Carlisle added, dramatically. He looked at me, shaking his head. I couldn't supress my grin anymore. He was so funny sometimes.

"I believe...her was, Esme.." I said, just as dramatically as my husband. He smiled too,

"Oh yeah... that's right," he said dramatically again. Everyone was smiling by now, and Will was laughing to himself. Carlisle went on, "She broke her leg, and I had to reset it. For some particular reason, after I treated her, she kinda just...stuck, in my mind. Weird right?" Carlisle carried on dramatically. I continued smiling hugely.

"Cut the drama, Carlisle," Edward said, "Your confusing him,"

"Ok then..." Carlisle added, "About, 7 years later, I was working in Chicago, when the Spanish influenza hit. I tended to hundreds, maybe thousands of people. One night a family of three came in, and the father was sick. I tended to him, until his deathbed, but then the mother and son caught it too..." Carlisle trailed of, looking to his left.

"And this where I chime into the story," Edward said.


	34. Chapter 33

Nikki's POV

"And this where I chime into the story," Edward said. I looked at him, as did everyone else. He stood up and grabbed a different album. Smaller in size, but still fairly large. He handed it to William, who opened it, before Edward returned to his seat. Will flipped thought the album, studying each photo, before handing it along, "I was born Edward Anthony Masen, in 1901. I was born and raised in Chicago. I was an only child. Went to school, made good friends. My life good. But I wanted to be a solider. I told my parents that, when I turned 18, they couldn't keep me, and I would go. But until then, my mother would hear of no such thing. In 1918 the town was hit with they Spanish Influenza. My father was the first to catch it.." Edward said, trailing off. He looked over at Will, "Making any connections yet?" he asked. Will nodded.

"The father from Carlisle's story was your dad," he said. Edward nodded,

"Yes. And my mother and I stayed with him, until his deathbed, but it was too late for us, because we had already caught it. We were both bound to the hospital now. My mother tended to me, even though she was sicker than I. Soon after, she could no longer take care of me, and we both just layed there, waiting to die. I don't remember a lot afterwards, because, the illness had taken over and I was almost completely done for." Edward continued on,

"I had come in to tend to them, and Elizabeth, his mother, had told me that there had to be something I could do to save her son. Her last words were 'do everything in your power. Do what others can't'. And then she was gone. At first I began to wonder how she could know. Did she know what I was? If so, how did she know my secret? So I decided to change Edward. he only had minutes left anyway," Carlisle added in,

"And then I remember the searing pain that wracked my body. It was excruciating. When I awoke from the nightmare of pain, I came face to face with Carlisle. I was extremely confused. There Carlisle sat, pondering on what to say. He would asked a question, and his mouth wouldn't even move. That's how we came to the conclusion that I was a mind reader. Of course, being a newborn, I was freaking out all the time. Carlisle introduced me to this way of life and we became great friends. It took time, but eventually I accepted Carlisle as my father. We carried on with our lives. Carlisle went back to his work, and I would stay home. Wasting the days away. We sort of fell into a routine, until the day, Carlisle ran home from work. He had returned with a human, who I thought was dead. But I heard the heartbeat. Faint, but still there..." Edward said, then both he and Carlisle looked over to Esme, as if waiting so her to chime in. She took a deep breath,

"And this is were I join in..." She said. She stood up. If she were human, she probably would be shaking so bad, she would have fallen. "But before I tell you... I have to get something," She said, and walked out. William took the photo album and closed it, handing it back to Edward. Edward placed it back on the shelf, and then sat back down. Carlisle picked up the large white book again and we all waited for Esme to return. We heard some shuffles and a thud, come from upstairs, before Esme descended the stairs, a large box in her arms...


	35. Chapter 34

Carlisle's POV

My wife returned with a large box in her hands. She returned to her seat,

"There's a lot more to my past than even I can wrap my head around. So I thought, you guys might need some visual aids." she said, as she fiddled with the tape, sealing the box shut. Her fingers tore the tape and she pulled of the lid. I had only seen this box once in my lifetime. Edward had brought it home, shortly after Esme's change. She had crammed a bunch of items in it, and hadn't touched it since. I didn't even know what was in it. And Esme was right, her past was complicated. Most of us had heard her story, but I was the only one she had told, and described in detail, exactly how everything went down. I had only seen the few pictures she had agreed to put in the photo album. I watched as she reached in, pulling out an envelope. She opened it and pulled out a frail, paper. "For those of you who already know, I was Esme Anne Platt as kid," she said, handing the paper to Edward. His eyes widened, and he handed the paper to me, "But actually, I was born, Esmeralda Anne Platt." Esme said, I looked over the paper which confirmed it. My eyes widened as I looked up at her and handed the paper to Will. "I just used Esme so much that, that became my name." she said. I was shocked, this was something I didn't know. She took a breath and continued. "I was born in Columbus, Ohio, in 1895," she said,

"So your actually 122 years old?" Will said, confused. Esme forced a smile.

"Yes. Anyway... I grew up on a farm, with my parents, and my little sister, Grace." she said, reaching into the box again, and pulling out another envelope. She pulled out several pictures and handed them along. I looked at each one as they were handed to me. The largest was a family photo of them. The two young girls in the front, couldn't have been any older than 10 and 4. I picked out the curly haired girl. Esme. She was so cute at that age, the others were just random ones. In one, Esme and Grace stood under a large tree in their backyard. Another had All of them dressed up for what looked like church. There were several others. But I handed the pile to my son, as my wife continued, "I grew up, helping around the farm, taking care of my sister. I got the chance to go to school, and so did my sister." Esme said, taking the birth certificate from Rosalie. She placed back in the envelope, and then set it on the floor. She reached back in and pulled out a single picture. I noticed it was a school picture. Edward handed it to me as Esme continued talking. "A while after my sixteenth birthday, I had climbed the tree in the backyard. I loved to watch the sun set every evening. I lost track of time, and by the time my mother had called me in for bed, it was dark, and the wind had picked up a little. I went to climb down, when a gust of wind came along and blew my skirt up. I reached down to fix it, and my foot slipped off of the tree limb. I fell seven feet, and landed on my leg the wrong way, breaking it. My father took me to the hospital, but I had to be left there, because he was needed back at home. I was admitted to the emergency room, and that's when I met Carlisle." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back. She reached into the box again and pulled out another envelope. She dumped the content in her lap, and handed the picture around. When I got them I noticed that it was a picture of her in the hospital with her cast on. She was smiling, and there were flowers next to her. Esme took the previous items from Rose and continued digging in the box. "Oh. well would you look at this," she said, pulling out a 9x13 picture frame. She smiled at it, and Edward smiled at her thoughts. She stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at her. She handed me the frame, and my eyes widened as I realized what the picture was of. I stared at one of the rare, colored picture of my wife, standing in her hospital room._ Her curly carmel hair. Her brown eyes, her complexion, still pale, but only slightly dark than she is now. The sweet smile, her face. Everything. I smiled to myself. She stood there, with crutches, dressed in a knee length, dark blue, sundress. I looked at the person who was standing behind her, hands on her shoulders, smiling. Me. I stood there, dressed in my white coat. Blonde hair. Gold eyes._ I tore my eyes from the picture to look up at my wife, who was smiling sweetly.

"I can't believe I let this slip my mind," I said. Her smiled grew and then she returned to her seat. She sat down and took the other things from Rose, placing them on the floor as well. Then I noticed Will looked intent,

"So the girl from Dads story was Mom," he said,

"That's right," Esme said. "Ok, So. I grew fond of Carlisle, and shortly after I was released from the hospital. He left town. I spent the next 6.. years, thinking about this same, strange, yet mysterious, person.." My wife continued on. I smiled at what she had said. "Over those years, my friends had started to marry, and I was one of the few left. I wasn't ready to marry, and I wanted to move west and teach. My father said that no unmarried, woman, would be leaving home without a man to protect and support her. I agreed to stay until I found someone. Shortly after, a family friend proposed to me..." Esme trailed off, reaching into the box again. he pulled out a large brown envelope and tore it open. The scent I recognized as newly printed pictures, suddenly filled the room. This envelope must have been sealed with the fairly new photos in it, and was never opened. Esme pulled out large a series of more large 9x13 pictures. She handed them around. Edward snarled at them and then handed them to me, "His name was Charles Evenson. He was respectable man. Made good money, was wanting to move away as well. I had no interest in him what so ever. But in attempt to please my parents, I accepted his proposal." I shuffled through the photos as my wife spoke. There we two or three black and white print, but the rest were faded color prints. just wedding photo's of her and Charles. I glared at the pictures and then passed them along as Esme continued, "AT 22 years old, We were married, and lived at his home in Columbus..." She trailed off again. I noticed her composure crumbling. I prayed she would be alright, "It, was fine... for a while... until..." she stopped, as her composure broke. I rushed over and knelt in front of her. I lifted her head from her hands,

"Esme... It ok.. your doing so well." I encouraged her. She sobbed a bit, and tried to regain the lost composure,

"I cant do it," she cried. I sat down in the chair, and she hid her face in my chest.

"Edward... can you get through this part?" I asked, but Esme looked up,

"No! this is my story. I'll be the one to tell it..." She said, and sniffled.

"Are you sure?" I asked her gently,

"Yes... I can. I'll be ok." she said. I nodded and sat back in my seat. Esme took a breath to calm herself. She continued on, but refused to make direct eye contact with anyone. "Shortly after, Charles went back to work, while I became the house wife. Some nights Charles would return home drunk, angry. He took out on me. He pushed me around, yelled and argued. He wasn't the kindest. One night he returned home drunk, and late. I became upset, that he hadn't been home in time for dinner, and that he tracked mud through the house after I had just taken 3 hours to wash the floors. In his drunken haze, the yelling and arguing turned to the physical side. That was the first time he hit me. Clean across the face." Esme said. I her hand gently touched her right cheek. "It only got worse from there. He took it to a whole 'nother level. Hit would hit me over the littlest thing, and then kiss me as if it had never happened. He pushed his way, and it broke me. Charles was drafted to the army for World War One. I was relieved I would be able to get away from him. I was finally alone, but everyday I feared the day he came home. I don't know if I'm a terrible person for praying every night he would die in war, but I did anyway. I feared my life when he finally did come home. And it went right back to the same way. The night he came home and forced himself on me was night I cracked. I decide I couldn't take this much longer. I later found out I was pregnant, and I ran away. I could stay there. Not with him in my life." Esme said. She finally looked up, when Rosalie handed her the wedding photo's. She took them an put them back in the envelope. The envelope was chucked on the pile of others. She reached in and pulled out another large envelope. Opening it, she handed the pile to Edward, before I received them. "I ran to live with my cousin in Milwaukee. I stayed there with her, her husband, and her daughter. Charles some how found out where I was, and I fled again. I moved to Ashland, and took up teaching, posing as a war widow. Under my maiden name." She said. She took another envelope, only containing one photo. I took it and looked at it. Esme stood on the side, pregnant. Over, there were 15 or so children. Looking to be around 7 or 8. I passed the photo along. "When I..." Esme trailed off again. I knew she would probably break down again. But she composed herself again. She reached into the box and pulled out a second frame. Smaller, than the first, but still large. She handed it to Edward, who passed it to me. This one was also in color. William leaned in and looked too. He looked confused. "When I had the baby... I was...happy. For once in my life, I forgot everything that was wrong. But... he... he didn't make it... he died of lung fever two days later." she said, taking the last item from Rose. William stared at the photo. Then he shook his head, and disappeared up the stairs, returning seconds later with another frame. It was the one from his room. He held it next the one I held in my hands. He studied the two. So did I. The two picture were almost exactly alike. In the old piture, Esme held the baby on her right side, and smiled as the person snapped the photo. Esme hair was its original carmel. Her eyes were sunken in, dark circles around them. The child in her arms wrapped in a blue knit blanket. Small tuffs of carmel hair loose. Then I looked at the newer picture. Everything was similar. The child in the blanket, hair the same. Esme holding the child the same way. Even the smile on her face didn't differ from the first. The only difference was that Esme's hair was a dark brown, her eyes were pitch black, and she looked better, healthier, than the first. Williams voice interrupted my thoughts,

"That's creepy," He commented. I looked at him, "He even looks like me," he added. I looked back up at my wife. She looked like she would fall to pieces any moment. I nodded at her, letting her know it was ok, and she should continue, Which she did,

"I felt like I had nothing left... So I decided to leave. I would leave this life behind and see my baby again," Esme said, hanging her head again. "So I threw myself off the cliff in Ashland..." She said,

"And some fisherman found her. They brought her to the hospital in Ashland. Thinking she was dead, the staff brought her too the morgue. I was working the morgue shift when they arrived with her. I was devastated to see her here. And then I heard the faint heartbeat. I didn't waste a second and changed her." I added. Esme looked up at me and smiled faintly, then continued,

"I remember the pain. I thought that I was dead and god had sent me to hell for taking my own life. I just suffered though the pain. And when I woke up I didn't know where I was. But I remember Carlisle." she said, and looked at me again. I smiled at her, "I was scared. Confused. But at the same time... relieved." she added.

"And then she saw me," Edward chimed in, trying to lighten he mood. "I had about a second to read her thoughts before she had me in a bone crushing hug. I thought it was sweet. But she was thoroughly confused." he said.

"I thought I was in heaven and I had found my son. I didn't care what age he was. I was just happy to see him." Esme said, with a hint of embarrassment in her tone. Edward smiled. "But then I found out what had really happened. I was immortal. And to an extend.. Stubborn and emotional." Esme said, laughing a little to herself. I also laughed a little,

"I remember how you refused to go hunting. I believe your exact words were, 'No! There is no way I'm going to go into the forest and taking down some poor defenceless animal by biting it to death so I can suck its blood. It's absurd. Ridiculous. Preposterous. It's... it's just not going to happen'," I said, mocking the words my wife used. She smiled at me. She seemed slightly happier than before.

"And emotional.." she added, pointing out. I smiled,

"That too,"

"Now moving on... After everything had been sorted out, we all became friends. I posed as Edwards sister for a while. We fell into routine. Carlisle would Work during the night. Edward would stay with me during the day. I learned a few lessons during our time together though." Esme said. Edward smiled and laughed,

"Never play snap with a newborn," He said.

"My hand shot straight through that table," Esme said. Everyone laughed. "After that everyone just got really close. We were already like a family." she added, smiling at both Edward and I.

"Okay that's wonderful. But I wanna know when it truly changed. When did you guys realize there was love there?" Nikki asked. Both of us were taken by surprise by the question.

"Well... It was Edward who realized it before us. Be he forced us to figure it out." Esme said,

"Oh my god! Their thoughts were not ones I enjoyed either. God. Esme's thoughts were all 'He so sweet. So cute. What if..'. Carlisle was all like 'She's a sweet person. So motherly. Do you think she would...'. And some of the images weren't to pleasant either." Edward rambled on dramatically. I scoffed at his dramatic scene. Esme giggled, not being able to deny it.

"Anyway," Esme said, "It was just some ordinary day. I was at home, Knitting actually. Edward had left to go hunting, and I was alone. I stocked the fireplace, and sat back, just relaxing..."

"And then I came home. I smelled the fire, mixed in with Esme's scent. I kinda freaked out a little. I rushed inside and relaxed when I found out she was ok." I added to the conversation,

"I asked him why he was so worried and he told me he had a small fear of fires. He finally cracked and then told me about his life. I did the same. But being the emotional wreck I was, I sobbed the whole time." Esme said,

"And amongst the crying I managed to pick out words like 'broken' and 'spoiled'. I held her in my arms, as reassured her, she wasn't," I said. I stood up and walked over to me wife, pulling her to her feet. I wrapped my arms around her,

"I still remember what you said," She told me. I looked into her eyes and recited the words,

"No, no your not, Esme. Your special. Your kind,... loving,... gentle,... unselfish,... caring,... and, I love you.." I said. Esme jokingly gave me the same confused expression as she did the first time I said that. Then we just stared at each other. Suddenly her lips were on mine. When she parted our kiss, she gave the same longing look,

"I love you too," she said. Then I turned to my family,

"So?..." I asked, wanting to know what they thought of the re-enactment. They all clapped. I kissed my wife again before letting her sit down, and returning to my seat myself. Then Edward chimed in again,

"And now living in a house with new lovers... I began to wish I couldn't read minds," He added. He added a shudder for the effect.

"We were together for... 2 months.. when he proposed..." Esme said, smiling at me. I smiled back,

"Oooo... how'd it happen?" Nikki asked, excited and curious. both Esme and I smiled,

"Well... he kinda sprung it on me..." Esme said, fiddling with the two rings on her finger. Her engagement band, and wedding band, "We were all out hunting, and we were fairly close to town. I had taken down a deer, but then another scent hit me. My newborn instincts took over and I went after the scent. I hadn't realized what I had done until my conscience actually came back..." Esme trailered off, "I had taken the life of an innocent man," she added, guilt and regret in her tone. "I realized what I had done, and I ran. I ran away, not being able to face either of the boys. I couldn't believe I had just done something like that. I remember thinking that they'll want me to leave for sure. Because I was weak, metaphorically speaking. I gave into my senses so easily and couldn't followed through. I ran until I found myself at the edge of a cliff. Not the same one I had thrown myself off months earlier. But the situation was eerily similar. Running aimlessly through the forest, and ending up at the edge of a cliff. I heard the footsteps come up behind me. Arms wrapped around me. The worried, yet still some how caring, voice in my ear..." Esme said, trailing off.

"You said you were going to leave because you were a liability. I begged you not to leave, because without you, I would be lost again. Alone. You said, you loved me too, but it would be a bad idea for you to stay. I told you it was just one slip up, and even Edward had his times too. You said there wasn't too many things I could say to convince you to stay. I turned you around in my arms, looked you in the eyes..." I added,

"I was confused because you let go of me, and I thought I had convinced you I was leaving. But then you got down on one knee, and said you could live without me. And then you asked me to marry you," Esme said, a sweet smile on her face.

"Awww..." Nikki, Renesmee, and William all said. I pulled out the large white photo album again, and flipped to the page with our wedding photo's on them,

"So about a month later, we got married in the small local church. Edward 'gave me away'. Our honeymoon was sweet, simple. And then we fell back into our everyday routine..." Esme said. I smiled at the wedding photo, and then closed the book, placing it back on the shelf. Esme put her things back in the box and put the lid back on. "So that's my human life, and basically when we started to call ourselves a family," Esme added. I smiled at her. Then Esme looked at Rose...


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: Sorry to those of you who are fans of Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee. I decided to save you the torture of reading the stories you already know about. I just wanted to have Esme go into a lot of detail because of William being in the story. But now we get to journey inside Williams head for a chapter, and see his reactions of Nikki's backstory and learning more about himself.**

**AAN: When Nikki talks about her past, **

_Underlined and Italicized words_** are her speaking, ****what she heard Carlisle and Esme saying****, while she was in the transformation. **

_Italicized_** words are her speaking her thoughts she had during the transformation. **

Regular** text is her just speaking in general. **

**Sorry if it gets confusing around that area. If it does, refer back to 3. so you know what actually happened.**

* * *

William's POV

I listened as the family explained their stories. I was intrigued by my father's determination and passion not to harm humans, and how he hasn't had a drop of human blood in his life. Edward's rebellion against my fathers wishes. My mothers passion, love, and kind heart made me glad she was my mother. And her sorrow and pain about this baby she had lost, tore me to pieces. I was still pondering over how identical the child and I looked like, coming from different father's. Rosalie's story was so... different. He passion and desire to have stayed human and become a mother. Emmett's story was so cheery. He had taken what he was given and just didn't have a care in the world what life threw at him. Jasper's struggle through the beginning of his immortality, and then finding out that he could move past it. Alice and the torture she endured with her parents not even wanting her, and sending her to the asylum. Then Bella, who had found her way into our family, and was so determined, or obsessed, to become immortal, so she could stay with the family and Edward. And Renesmee, who was told was a miracle of the vampire world. When my father explained how he though a vampire couldn't reproduce, it made me begin to wonder. How was I hear then? If vampires couldn't reproduce, and both my parents were vampires? I set my questions aside, knowing my parents would tell me everything about me later. But I listened as Nikki chimed into the stories.

"So I was born Nicole Jensen. I was born here in Forks, in 1992. Making me 16 when I was changed. My parents abandoned me as a baby, and I was given to my Aunt. She hated my her sister, my mom, for some reason I don't know, and therefore she hated me. She was forced to take care of me. She was single at the time, but then she married some man she met off the street. They had two kids and then one day he just picked up and left. I was happy, because I didn't like him anyway. He could never be fit to be a father. Three months before my 17th birthday, I got in an argument with my Aunt, and she sent me outside. I his in the tree for a few hours. My cousin came outside later on and yelled at me to get out of the tree. She scared me and I fell, breaking my arm. She just stood there, and I told her to not be an idiot and go get someone. She ran off crying, even though she was like 13, and my aunt cam outside. She dragged me to the car, drove me to the hospital. Dropped me off there, and left. A nurse escorted me to a room, and that's when I met Carlisle for the first time," Nikki explained to everyone. Dad smiled, recalling their meeting, "Carlisle and I got to know each other a little, and then I was sent home. Two months later, I had the cast removed and I decided to go on a walk, on the edge of town. I decided to go to a nearby pond, so I pushed my way through the bushes. It was starting to get dark, so I sat down and watched the stars come out. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes behind me and my first thought was that there was a bear. So I stood up, panicked and ready to run, and then I was pushed to the ground by something. I screamed, as I felt a mouth attach to my neck, and the blinding pain that followed. I screamed even louder and my vision clouded over. I was dropped to the ground and heard a noise like metal being torn. I was brought back to the pain as the world around me became still. Still screaming on the ground, a different figure approached and scooped me up. That was the last I remembered before the pain became unbearable to even breathe" Nikki said. her hand touched the side of her neck, as I sat there shocked. Her transformation was so unexpected, no idea what had happened or even a thought that she would die.

"Well I had went out hunting with, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie only hours after Bella and Edward had left for their honeymoon. And I heard screaming in the woods, so I went to see what it was. I came across a nomad, attacking Nikki, so I surprised him, and pulled him off, destroying him in the process. I carried Nikki back here and took her up to mine and Esme's bedroom, while she squirmed uncontrollably in my arms." Dad said. Then Nikki continued,

"I actually remember my transformation very clearly. The burning, the fading in and out of the blackness. The blackness was actually comforting, and every so often I would slip into reality and the pain would take over again. I kept wondering what I had ever done to deserve so much pain. then I started to hear voices," Nikki added and then recited exactly what she had heard, and what she was thinking.

" '_Do you think she'll be upset when she wakes?' ,_a female voice had asked. And then I remember thinking, _Upset? Well of course I would be upset! I was going through this pain and these people weren't even helping me._ So I continued to listen. '_I don't know. I just hope she will be as easy as you_ were', was what a familiar male voice had reply. I knew that voice and it had to be him. I knew it. _Carlisle was here! I thought he was a doctor? So why won't he take away the pain. Why won't he help me?,_ I was thinking. I continued to listen and then heard, '_Carlisle, finding out about what happened will probably traumatize her a lot. She the youngest we've ever found. But we'll help her get through this,'_ , the female said. And I started thinking, _Find out about what?! Help me through what?_! I tried to piece together what I had heard. _They were going to help me? So I guess I shouldn't get to upset when I wake up from whatever this was_. Then Carlisle spoke again, saying, '_I know she'll be scared, Esme, but I don't think she'll want to talk to us about her past for a long time. We'll have to let her warm up to us, only if she wants to stay. But she can't go back to her_ family.' , he said and I tried to comprehend that. I remember thinking, _I wouldn't have to go back to my stupid, abusive 'family.' Yes! If these people were nice, I would probably stay with them_. I mean...you guys seemed open about it at the time. Then I heard Carlisle and the woman known as Esme, leave and I waited again." Nikki finished explaining to us. Everyone sort of looked at her.

"Fascinating that you remember every detail," dad said, looking at her. She smiled.

"Ya, but then I woke up," Nikki said, "I mean... after the pain had almost disappeared, and then my heart started to burn. But when the pain was gone, I was so fascinated that I could hear so much. I refused to open my eyes at the moment. So I listened around, being able to concentrate, now that the pain was gone. I could hear everything. The ticking of the clock. The breeze outside, which to a human was an odd thing to be able to hear, and I heard a car engine in the distance. It sounded as far as a car on the freeway. I heard a TV somewhere. It sounded as if it were under me. Like if it were downstairs and I was upstairs. I was curious now. I decide to do it. And I prepared myself to something horrible... So when I opened my eyes, I was like, '_okay, this is kinda weird,'_ because I could see every fiber in each thread of the blanket, an like every single dust particle in the air. And then I stood up before I had even decided to. I noticed I was in different clothes than I had been in, back in the woods. I went over to the mirror and saw myself. I was kinda weirded out. Any then I turned to Carlisle standing there, and I soon made the connection with the voice to know the person hiding behind him was Esme," Nikki continued on. Mom smiled and seemed to laugh to herself. "So Carlisle and Esme are standing there, confusion just all over their faces. And I'm like 'Carlisle?!' and he just nods slowly an waves awkwardly. So I'm like, 'Ar-Are you gonna talk? Or no?' " Nikki laughed. I laughed at her mocking.

"Well I freaked out, cause that's not how a newborn should have been acting." Dad added. "And then after we had hunted, when Esme surprised you, and we expected you to hear her to pieces out of instincts. That just wasn't normal. And on top of that, you figured our what we, and you, were within an few hour. I mean it took Bella months as a human. And everyone else was clueless until I told them."

"I guess I'm just like that," Nikki said. I laughed. She was so funny sometimes. I was always happy around her. "Well then Bella and Edward came home. Bella warmed up to me quickly, but Edward. Not so much."

"I'm sorry. you just never know what a newborn will do," Edward said.

"Anyways, After the huge fight with the Uley pack, I sat down with Esme, and we started to talk. She sorta of told me a bit about her human life..." Nikki said. I noticed mom shifted uncomfortably in her spot, and Nikki continued, "And then she told me about the baby, and I took her hands in mine, trying to comfort her, and then my mind was filled with images of a baby boy. When I looked down at my hands, they were covered with yellow, lines and swirls. I had no idea what they were, and Carlisle just told me to ignore them. So I did." She said. I watched mom shift again I her seat. What was her problem? I put my attention back on Nikki, who went on, explaining to Renesmee and I, "So when the Volturi learned about Renesmee, through Irina, we were forced to gather a bunch of vampires to use as witnesses against the Volturi. It was our friend Eleazar, who identified my gift, and implied that Carlisle already knew what my gift was. They said I was a fertility vampire. I'm a vampire with a gift like Alice, Edward or Jasper. I have the ability to make immortals pregnant. But they have to have had a child while they were mortal first, or the gift doesn't work." Nikki said. I saw mom shift for a third time. "So Eleazar explained that the marks on my hand, indicated that I already contained the 'gift of an immortal' if that's what you want to call it. So that means, the person I touched, is the person I had to give the gift too. We realized that the person I had touched, was Esme." Nikki said,

"So your mother and I talked, and decided, that since I had experienced seeing immortal 'births', that we would go through with it. So Nikki gave the gift back to your mother, and she became pregnant." Dad interjected.

"So that baby that Nikki put in mom, was me?" I asked, just slightly confused,

"Yes, It was," Dad said. Again mom shifted, not saying a word. Then Nikki continued with her story,

"When the Volturi finally came, we ended up going into battle with them. And Jacob was sent off with Renesmee on his back. Then Carlisle saved Esme from falling off the edge of the cliff that Benjamin had created-"

"How did Benjamin do that?" I asked. I had met Benjamin once before, but didn't know about any kind of power or such,

"Benjamin has the ability to control the elements. So when he hit the ground, it created a chasm." Edward said. Then Dad continued the story,

"When I realized how close I had come to losing your mother, I sent her off on Seth, with Nikki, to the safe place we had arranged for Jacob and Renesmee to go," he said,

"And so we went to Isle Esme..." Nikki said. I had just recently learned about the gift Dad bought Mom for their 50th wedding anniversary, "And we waited there until someone came to get us. We returned home, a few days later, all together. Happy that no one else on our side, had died during the fight. So then we told the Romanians to take over as the head of the vampire world. After that we spent the next month and a half waiting for you."

"And that's when you were born, son" dad told me. I smiled,

"Ok that seems like a happy enough ending, but I have several questions," I said,

"Go ahead," Dad said, and I asked my questions,

"I cant get past, Why I was born immortal, if immortals can't reproduce. And why do I look almost identical to the baby in the other picture?" I asked,

"Well to answer the first question, its more complicated than I can explain, But Nikki's gift has the ability to let immortals reproduce one immortal child at a time." Dad explained,

"But if I'm immortal, and immortals never change, then why do I keep growing and aging?" I asked,

"Well that's also the strange and mysterious works of Nikki's gift. Do you remember the story about the immortal children?" Dad asked,

"I do," I stated

"Well children that where conceived immortal are different than the immortal children who were changed. An immortal child can kill a single village with one tantrum. Conceived immortal child seem to be calmer and have less fits. Many believe its because the child has the connection with the mother from conception. And they remember everything from that point, but changed immortal children lose their human memories of what loving their parents is all about. Again I can't explain why its like this. But its a good thing. And don't worry, on your 17th birthday, you'll stop growing and become fully immortal." Dad explain.

"Well I guess that's good thing" I said and chuckled,

"As for the second question, you'll have to as Nikki and your mother," Dad said, eyeing up mom and Nikki, they both smiled and I looked at both of them.

"So..?" I asked. Mom went to speak by Nikki held up her hand and spoke instead,

"Will, you remember the baby from Moms story?" She asked. I found it weird how she referred to mom as Esme and Mom, but I nodded.

"Yeah? What's that got to do with it?" I asked.

"Do you know what his name was?" she asked. I shock my head, "His name William," she said,

"Cool. So I was named after the brother I never knew?" I asked.

"In a way. William, when I touched your moms hand that one night, she was thinking of that baby she lost, and I saw the images in my head. So I knew exactly what that baby looked like, and his personality. When I placed the fertility gift in your mom, my powers obligated me to create the egg to look like an exact copy of that baby. So that's what you are... your an exact copy of the first baby your mom had," She explained to me, quietly and gently. I let it sink in,

"So I'm a clone?" I asked confused. Emmett laughed. Nikki ignored him and furrowed her brow, unsure how to answer,

"Y-you.. you could.. s-say t-that.. I-I guess.." She stuttered.

"So the baby mom had first, that looks exactly like me-" I began but was interrupted,

"-is buried in the cemetery in Columbus," My mom said. She sound like she was gonna start sobbing,

"Oh" was all I said. mom looked at me,

"Y-your not upset?" she asked. Again I was confused,

"No." I said simply. Moms emotions seemed to spin on a dime. Then next thing I knew, she had her arms wrapped around me, crushing me in a hug. I smiled at her and she let go of me. I returned to my seat and began to think,

"So that's what the visions are about.." I muttered to myself in disbelief. I forgot I was surrounded by vampires with super hearing.

"What visions?" My mom asked concerned. Everyone looked at me. I hung my head. Mom came up to me and knelt in front of me. "Will? Baby, you have to tell us..." She said gently. I couldn't say no to my sweet mother.

"I...Ever so often I'll have like, flashbacks, of myself as a baby, and moms holding me... But none else is there like when I was born here. And then I look up at mom and she's different...weak, thin, frail. there's marks all over her. Bruises that looked like they never healed, Scars. But she seems happy. And then I cough, and its almost like it hurt a bit. I try to tell her what's wrong, but all that comes from my mouth is crying, and then everything blacks out. There so powerful and so clear that sometimes I think I've fallen asleep and its a dream. But then I snap back to reality." I told my parents. My mom looked up at Dad and then he looked at Nikki,

"Do you think he some how ended up with the conscience of the human baby?" mom asked dad.

"it's a possibility," dad said, "And I'm sure its nothing to worry about," he added.

"Any other questions you have for us?" mom asked me. I thought for a minute. About Nikki, and then I thought about how I always felt about her, and then why I was thinking this way.

"Uhm...only one. But I'd rather ask it to you in private," I said...


	37. Chapter 36

Esme's POV

We dismissed the family meeting, and told everyone to go away fro the hearing range of the house. Carlisle and I went upstairs with William, to Will's room. Will put the picture frame back on his dresser and put his head down on the wood as I sat down on the edge of his bed, and Carlisle leaned up against the wall.

"It's weird..." William mumbled, staring at the other pictures above his dresser. I noticed his eyes were fixated on the picture of Nikki he had. "Its something to do with Nikki...Like when I look at her... I kinda feel...warm. Fuzzy. Happiness. Things feel...complete with her, around." he said, and turned around to look at the two us. He eyes seemed to search. Like he was begging for an answer. "And its not just some crush either... When I heard the story about myself and Nikki's gift, I thought maybe her gift made me have some sort of connection with her. Like we had to be the best of friends. But it seems like it has to be more...Like we have to...Be together," he exclaimed, waving his hands in gestures. his eyes glanced back and forth between Carlisle and I. Carlisle looked at me,

"I told you..." he said, with a little smirk on his face. I gave him an exasperated looked,

"Well would you like to explain it to him?" I offered. I was serious. Carlisle looked at Will,

"Will... its not that you kinda have to be together'. You do have to be together. Some may say it destiny. And I have to agree in a way. But sometimes its just pure coincidence. Its called finding your mate..." Carlisle said. I looked back at William.

"Mate? Like... Closest friend? Partner? Girlfriend? Wife? Or would that be the person I have-"

"We get it!" I stopped him, not wanting to hear that next part.

"No.. more like partner, or girlfriend... or wife..." Carlisle said, crossing his arms.

"Oh.. so its normal to feel this way?" Will asked. I glanced at Carlisle.

"Well.. yes.. if you know who your mate is... And we both know she's yours." I told him. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"So I'm meant to be with Nikki?" Will asked.

"Well.. yes, if that's how you feel about her. Then that's the same feeling everyone else described upon realizing who their mate was." Carlisle said.

"Yes. Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmet. Bella and Edward. Renesmee and Jake have a different situation, but they feel the same way. And your father and I," I told Will. He smiled.

"So I know for sure who I'm gonna spent the rest of my existence with," He said. I smiled at him, "Now I just have to find out if she knows it too." he said.

"I do.." said a voice from the door. The three of us turned our heads and Nikki was standing there. Will's face looked embarrassed.

"How much if that did you hear?" he asked nervously.

"All of it..." she said stepping into the room, "And I do know the feeling and I know now what my destiny is.."

"Oh..." was all Will said. Carlisle and I just stayed silent as the scene played out.

"And I guess... I wanna be with you." She said gently touching his shoulder. He gave her that longing look and a gentle smile,

"Me too." he said, sweetly,

"Aawww!" Carlisle cooed, quiet girlishly. Totally ruining the moment. I casually slapped him on the arm with the back of my hand. He smirked.

"What? It's young love.. Its cute." He said. Nikki and Will tore from the moment and looked at us,

"Well..?" Will asked. I looked at Carlisle and and then back at the two of them. We both nodded. they could be together. It no longer bothered me anymore. He was still my son, and I loved him. But I had to loosen my motherly grip on him. He wasn't a baby anymore. They both smiled and hugged,

"I advise not announcing this to humans though. it would seem strange for them to know a girl who looks 16 is going out with a younger boy," Carlisle said. Nikki smiled,

"Says the 23 year old man married to the 26 year old woman" Nikki smirked and they both laughed,

"Touché" Carlisle said and then laughed. I smiled,

"Ok.. we'll keep on the down low," Nikki said. We all smiled.

"Alright. I think its time for a family hunt." I said, standing up and walking over to my husbands embrace.

"Agreed," He said. And we all left. Happy to sort out all the troubles...


	38. Chapter 37

**AN: William is now 17 in the story. He and Nikki have been dating since the day in the bedroom.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Today was William's 17th birthday. Alice, of course, had to throw a huge, extravagant party. Will had gotten quite a few gifts. Emmett and Rosalie bought him a new drum set. Jasper and Edward got him a new electric guitar and an amp. Alice had revamped his entire wardrobe. Renesmee and Bella got him a fixed up Harley motorcycle, courtesy of Jake. Nikki had actually bought him a car. And Esme and I had settled on taking the time to have all of the new legal papers he would now need because he had stopped growing, and was a full immortal now. Birth certificate, drivers license, passports, ID's. The whole works. Will had graciously thanked everyone, and then Alice had an announcement.

"Ok, so I've decided that we're all going to go out tonight and have some fun. Let loose. So I've arranged for the girls and guys to split up for the rest of the day, and we'll meet back here at 6 o'clock." She said. Several people groaned a little, but had been convinced to go. We were all sent to Port Angeles, and then Alice took off with our women, and left us men with a list of things to get.

**Esme's POV**

I swear by the time 2 o'clock rolled around, Alice had dragged us into every shop and tried her hardest to convince everyone to buy an outfit for tonight. I saw many dresses that I liked, but Alice had refused to let me buy it, before I had even said a word. Same with Bella. She protested every time Alice brought her a dress that had shown more than enough of her skin.

"Come on..." She whined, "You two both need to drop the motherly crap, and let loose more. Just pretend your a single woman, shopping with your girlfriends," She ordered Bella and I. There was no use in protesting, because knowing Alice, she would find a way to get her way. I had finally picked out a dress that Alice approved, before we were told to leave.

"But I thought we didn't have to be back at the house until 6 o'clock?" Nikki said,

"That was a ploy for the men, so we would have time to get home before them and get ready," Alice said. We carpooled home and were ushered quickly up to Alice's room.

Alice wouldn't even let us see each other, or even ourselves, until we were completely dressed up. She did each and every one of our makeup, hair, and more. We weren't allowed to leave the designated area. I was in Alice's room. Rose was in Alice's walk in closet. Renesmee was sent to Alice's bathroom, But of course the mirrors had been removed. Nikki was sent to my art studio. And Bella had been sent to Carlisle's office. Alice told me to sit and be still until she had finished working on everyone else.

Everyone was finally told that they could come back into the bedroom. I was shocked at how amazing everyone looked.

Rose was wearing a ruby red, strapless dress that hugged her body and came down to the middle of her thigh. She had silver pumps on. Her hair was in a beautiful fishtail braid, and she held a small red clutch purse. Her makeup had been done so beautifully, with the basic mascara, and a small amount of blush. Her family necklace donned around her neck. But the most predominant and outstanding thing was the ruby red lips. They stuck out so vibrantly against her pale skin.

Then Bella walked in. She wore a dark blue dress with a fairly deep, V-neck, neckline. The straps only an in or so thick. The bottom of the dress flowed gently away from her, and fell only an few inches longer than Rosalie's. I noticed Bella's black wrist cuff and the brown clutch that matched her brown hair so well. Her hair, done in a basic braid. And the gentle brown makeup she had on, went so beautifully with the brown pumps she wore.

Renesmee followed her mother. She donned a sassy, pink, one shoulder dress. The one side had no sleeve, while the other, did. Rhinestones laced the neckline and shoulder. As well as the bottom of the dress, which fell slightly shorter than Rose's. Ness had pink pumps, and fingernails, to match her dress. She had her Cullen anklet that we gave her a few years ago, around her ankle. Her hair was in a stunning waterfall braid, while her makeup was neutral, but she had only the slightest bit of lip gloss on.

Nikki was the last to enter. Her dress, simpler than the others, also fell the same length as Rosalie's. The top area was white, with spaghetti straps. Under her ribcage, she had a small gold belt, and the bottom half of the dress was black. Her shoes were different from the others, as she donned black, strappy heels. She wore her wrist cuff, that stood out, and matched the dress, at the same time. She held a gold clutch, while her hair had been taken, and had small twists pinned on either side. And her makeup, basic and simple. Just a small amount of eye shadow.

The four of them stood and looked at each other. I smiled and turned around, looking at the woman I the floor length mirror. The dress Alice had approved over, wouldn't be something I wouldn't particularly wear as an everyday dress. The black dress was form fitting. It fell to only a few inches above my knee. There were two slits in the front, just off center off my knees, that ran to about the middle of my thigh, or possibly higher. The top of the dress was fairly tight. The "neckline", cut across the top portion of my breast. It was easy to tell they were being squished together. there were two thick straps on either side that cross over each other, just below my neck, and then went over my shoulders and crossed again, on my back, and continued down until only five inches above my hips. That where the dress covered the rest off my body. So in my perspective, my back was completely bare, if you were excluding the straps. But in the front, my breasts were now a key pinpoint for eyes, as they were practically framed by the cut of the dress. I saw on my feet, were a pair of black strappy heels. More or less different in design to Nikki's. Around my wrist was my family bracelet. I looked at my nails, which had been painted with a beautiful French manicure. I studied my hair. Alice had taken it and almost doubled its volume and wave. My makeup just as extravagant as everything else. My already flawless complexion had been maximized when Alice had gone to the extreme. Black mascara, flared my eyelashes out. I looked like a model from a makeup commercial. A gentle tinted lip gloss, coated my lips.

I smiled. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so in vain for staring at myself in the mirror. I turned back to the other women. Alice clapped her hands together in happiness,

"Oh. you all look so stunning!" She squealed. We did. We looked like we were all ready to go off to some party.

"Thank you Alice. But will you please tell us what this is all about?" I asked. She beamed,

"Sorry. Not yet." She said. Then I heard several cars pull up in the driveway. "Ooo! They're here. You guys all need to stay here, while I go get them ready," She said, and closed the door as she left. All of us girls sat and listened... well more like eavesdropped... as Alice told the guys what to do. I caught several things, but I listened harder as Alice scolded both Edward and my husband, "You two are going to cut the parenting crap, just for tonight. Tonight, act like your 23 and 17. Tonight, no one else should matter, but your spouse. Go crazy, cut loose. Have fun. Don't pay attention to what others think." She carried on. I heard both of the men sigh, and agree. "And Carlisle, would you stop doing that with your hair..." Alice added. I heard the ruffling of hair and a "Hey!", being protested. I laughed. "That's better," Alice said, "Now stay put and stay presentable until I come back with the others," She said, and then I heard her footsteps rush up the stairs. She bounded into the bathroom and closed the door. She was in there for several minutes and finally emerged. She wore a grey dress, that fell down past her knee. The short sleeves on the dress were ruffled, and Alice had her hair spiked, like she used to. he simple makeup, and grey ballet flat made her look elegant, in a sweet, yet playful way.

"Now lets have some fun. Wait for your signal." Alice said as we all waited quietly at the top of the stairs, behind the wall. We all watched as Alice descended the stairs and entered the living room. A whistle came from Jasper, and I smiled to myself. "And now... I give to you, these beautiful women... and my wonderful skills in fashion, might I add" Alice said, giggling. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, waving to Bella. Bella descended the stairs, smiling. "Bella" Alice said in a presenter-like voice. The men clapped as Bella turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and came into their view. "Renesmee" Alice said, in the same voice, and motioned to her. Renesmee followed her mothers footsteps and added a little sashay to her walk. Another series of clap.

"Well don't you look gorgeous." Jacob exclaimed. Ness giggled.

"And now, Rosalie," Alice said. Rose spent no time wasted to get down the stairs She stopped at the bottom and turned the corner. Emmett hooted and hollered, and then whistled. "And Nikki," Alice added. Nikki smiled at me and then descended the staircase. She turned the corner and I heard my son clap and whisper how beautiful she was. I smiled at that. Such a gentleman. I saw Alice turn back to the stairs and she motioned for me to come. "And finally...Esme" Alice said, sweetly. I took a breath as I held the railing and descended the stairs. It felt like it had taken an eternity to reach the bottom, when in reality it only took me 10 seconds. Alice smiled before I turned the corner. When I did, it was all eyes on me. But for me, it was all attention on my husband. I placed a hand on my hip and posed, than did a twirl on the spot. Many claps came from my family members. But Carlisle just stood there. Jaw hanging open. I smiled and walked over to him. His arms wrapped around me. And I looked up at him. He was in his own special way, stunning. He wore dark wash blue jeans, and a fitting black t-shirt. He had black runners on. But the thing that intrigued me most was his hair. Instead of its usual slicked back look, it had been just tossed around with his fingers. But god was it sexy. His lips crashed to mine,

"You look so.. amazing. Beauty beyond words," he said, when our lips parted. I smiled.

"And you look just as handsome yourself," I told him, and he smiled. I turned around in his arms to face my family. All the man had the same dark wash jeans, but they each had a different color t-shirt. Edward wore a navy blue. Emmett, a dark grey. Jasper's was a forest green color. Jacob, a brown. And William, a simple white. Each man had their arms around their spouse. Or in Jacob and Will's cases, their girlfriends.

"Ok... lets go. Everyone will follow me and Jazz," She said and bounded out the door. I smiled as everyone exited the house. Carlisle locked the door behind himself and escorted me to the car. I smiled at him. He smiled at me. He opened the passenger door of the Mercedes for me, and let me get in, closing it behind me. He hopped in the drivers side and we pulled out of the driveway, following our children's vehicles. I rested my head on my husbands shoulder as I held his hand on the way to where ever Alice was leading us...


	39. Chapter 38

**Nikki's POV**

We followed Alice until we reached Seattle. She led us all to a huge building on the edge of the city. There was a giant neon sign out front that read, 'STAR DANCE CLUB'. I then realized where we were. Will pulled the car in next to Alice's, as Carlisle and Esme pulled in on the other side of us. I stepped out of the car as the other vehicles pulled up. I shut the car door and stared up at the sign in awe. I managed to tear my eyes from the building to notice Esme, staring in shock as well. Alice pooped out of the car and waited for everyone to gather around her.

"Here we are. Star Dance Club. So we're gonna go in. Let loose, have fun, be crazy. Again, no mushy..gushy, parenting.. crap." She said, staring at Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme. They are reluctantly agreed, and then Alice paid for us to get in. I held William's hand as we walked through the large doors. Music was blasting and the party inside was already in full swing. I looked around, noticing how extravagant this place was. The room had to be the size of a freaking warehouse. there was a large area in the middle that served as a dance floor. All around the dance floor there were leather couches, and sectionals, grouped together for people to sit in their own little groups. I noticed three or more stripper poles at the far end. All were vacant and the area seemed to be closed off. Hundreds of tiny mood lights, hung from the ceiling and moved to the beat of the music. Alice led all of us over to a group of seats that were vacant. There was a large man standing there, in a black outfit that said 'security' on it. He nodded quickly and unhooked the black, velvet rope that blocked of the area. He let us in and we all sat down, removing our coats as the man spoke, when the music ended.

"Welcome to Star Dance. My name is Max, and I'll be the one to look after your area while you here. All of your things will be safe while you have fun. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." He said. For such a bulky and muscular man, he seemed pretty nice.

"Thank you so much," Alice said, and the man turned his back to us, probably watching for anyone who would cause trouble. I turned to Alice.

"How did you manage to get us into the V.I.P area?" I asked her, completely shocked.

"I have my ways." She said. Now lets go have some fun!" She squealed and dragged a fairly excited jasper onto the dance floor. I sat and watched as everyone, except Carlisle and Esme, rush up to the dance floor. Esme laughed in content as she leaned against Carlisle and watched,

"Do you want go up there?" Will asked me. I smiled and nodded, rushing up with him. I moved closer to Alice and Renesmee as a song I knew came on and we started to dance to it. I watched as followed along as Alice did the 'Macarena'. I had started to get the hang of it about half way through. I laughed, watching everyone else do it to. I was actually having more fun than I thought I would. When the dance was over, Another song came on and I continued on dancing.

**Carlisle's POV**

I sat on the couch with my beautifully dress wife, as my children were up dancing. After the Macarena was over a song called 'Tetris' came on and the kids started to wildly dance around. I laughed and looked down at my wife, who tapping her foot to the beat. I smiled her.

"You know this one?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah!" She said laughing. I watched her as she danced a little in her seat. I watched her as she lip synced a verse near the end of the song,

"**_If you gotta bubble butt make it bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce._**  
**_If you got some D cups make 'em bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce _**  
**_If you got an applebottom make it bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce. _**  
**_Justine make them big ol titties bounce bounce bounce bounce_**"

I laughed as she sung. I didn't know she liked this song. When the song was over the kids came back and sat down for a bit.

"That was so much fun!" Renesmee squealed. Jakke slipped his arms around her shoulders.

"Ya. I gotta admit that was fun," He said.

"This is the best day ever!" Will said. Nikki laughed and took his hand.

"Why don't you guys go up and dance?!" Alice asked, frowning.

"Because-" I began,

"Don't even say its because parents shouldn't do that. I said cut the parent crap for tonight. Pretend it just you two, hanging with friends," Alice interrupted. She sounded annoyed.

"Ok then." I sighed. Esme looked up at me,

"Carlisle. Come on . I agree with Alice. Let loose. Like its just you and me," She said, whispering the last part into my ear seductively. I smile at her. She sure knew how to get her way.

"Alright then." I said and stood up, pulling her with me. I took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. The rest of the family followed. and we spread ourselves out amongst the other people. The music started, and I instantly recognized this song from over two decades ago. I pulled my wife close and stared into her eyes. She began to sway her hip dramatically. I pulled even closer.

_**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**_

**It's****_ getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress_**** away**

She started to back away from me a little an next let her eyes tear from mine. I smirked at her. She was trying to be naughty. And I liked it.

**I**_** wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah**_

Then she came a little closer again, still moving her hips to the beat of the music. I smiled at her wanting this to move along._****_

Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible

Her hands were now around my neck. I took in her scent and she smiled. She looked up at me, there was a naughty grin on her face.__

_**If you don't have to go, don't**_

She still sang, but only held one of my hands as she back away a bit, wanting me to move with her. And I did.

_**Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party**_

She pulled me close to her by the arm, and our bodies pressed together. I started to feel loosened up and I really wanted to get into this dirty dancing she was trying to do._****_

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist

And that exactly where my hands grabbed. She gave me that dirty look again, and I really got into it now, ignoring everyone around us._****_

Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

And we were. She had taken me and pulled me close so our chest touched, and then leaned in so we were face to face. Then she moved away from the closeness and started to dance. I decided to let all feelings of myself being so refined and just let myself be 23 for once.

_**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_

The chorus of the song mad me go wild. I had twirled my wife a few times and dipped her once. Her leg ended up hitching around mine, and my thigh ended up pressed between her legs. It was so wild. We never danced like this before. There was a sense of freedom. Of no care in the world. Just.. the two of us._****_

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?

I gave her the naughty eyebrows as she lip synced the lines. She smiled back at me. Then she moved close to me again, our bodies pressed together. Her leg somehow found its way between my thighs, and her chest was pressed to mine. God she looked amazing in that dress_**.**_

What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show

Then we repeated what we had done earlier. My body, did what she sang. The passion and lust building, but not a care in the world as we danced on._****_

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the_**music**_

_**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**_

When the song had ended, she was once again pulled close to my chest. Breathing heavy, unneeded breaths. She smiled, and I heard my family clap at us.

"Well now...!? Look who's getting a little naughty on the dance floor." Alice said, clearly amused. Emmett was also beaming.

"You said let loose," was my reply. Alice grinned. Esme hugged my side tightly as we walked back over to our area.

"Well if you wanna see naughty, take a look at the main stage," She said, as we all sat down. Music started and several people took the stage where the stripper poles were. I laughed, and looked at my wife. But her eyes were oddly intent on the stage. I notice there were both men and women on the stage. but her eyes peeled away, as the women took to the poles. I locked eyes with my wife and she smiled. I noticed several of my kids were watching. Emmett, Rose, Will and Nikki, in particular. Alice and Jasper could care less. Bella and Edward didn't care what so ever. And Jake and Ness occasionally watched and laughed. Alice was right. That was a naughty show. One I had no interest in..

**Esme's POV**

I looked up at my husband, as we both had no interest in watching the show on the main stage. I sat on the couch, leaning up against the arm. My legs were sprawled across his lap. One of his hands held mine, while the other, gently rubbed my leg. I sat there, trying to ignore the show that was going on, while Carlisle's eyes had drifted somewhere else. To my legs, then my shoes. He fiddled with the straps and I kicked my feet out of them. One foot stayed across his lap, while the other wiggled its way between his legs. I heard him inhale sharply, as my toes gently touched his crotch. he looked at me and wrapped his arm around my back, pulling me closer. I felt one hand move further up my thigh. I smiled at Carlisle. Was he actually trying to turn me on. Cause I was way past that. But I'd have to hold up until we got home. I leaned in and locked lips with him, hoping that maybe that would relax him a bit. And it did. By the time we parted, the show had ended and our children had turned back to us. Carlisle's hand that was on my upper thigh, under my dress, remained where it was. And I didn't care if anyone saw.

"So... how's about we go dance again?" Alice said. Everyone agreed. I reluctantly pulled away from Carlisle's touch, and pulled him to his feet. He gave me a quick kiss, before taking my hand and rushing up out to the floor. The song began and we danced the night away. No cares. No regrets. Just fun.

At the end of the night, which was about 2am, the club was starting to close. Many people had left an hour or so ago. We collected our things from our area. I picked up my shoes, and Carlisle carried me to the car, placing me in the passenger side. He closed the door and went to get in the other side. I was about to lean my head against the seat, when a couple moved out of the way, and I saw Nikki and Will near their vehicle. She was sitting on the hood of the car, and Will leaned in and kissed her. I smiled. It was sweet to see them. I turned my head away, feeling I was intruding on a moment. Carlisle opened his door and climbed in. He closed his door, and turned to me. He didn't say anything, he just took my hand in his and then leaned across the console, and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, wanting more

**Nikki's POV**

I broke my kiss with Will and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Carlisle's Mercedes. Will must have noticed it too, because he looked over. I noticed Carlisle and Esme were in it, kissing. And I mean seriously make out. I smiled and turned back to William.

"Come on, lets give them some privacy," I said, and hopped of the hood of the car. I jumped in and held Will's had as he drove us home...


	40. Chapter 39: Epilogue

**So I've decided to end the story at a happy point. I have another fanfic I have to get stared on, so here's the Epilogue.**

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

**Esme's POV**

the night after we got home from the club, Nikki and Will got engaged. it was a huge surprise for the entire family. They were married a month later, and I gave them the island for their honeymoon, like I did for Bella and Edward. They returned two weeks later, with the even better news that the isle is exactly how it was when they arrived. Now things have settled down around they house. Will and Nikki live with the rest of the family, while Bella and Edward still reside in their cottage. As for Carlisle and I things just couldn't be any better...

_**THE END...**_

* * *

**I hoped you guys like my story. Check out my next huge story. Its a Lizter story about continuing filming the twilight saga.**

**Until next time,**

**- I shipp lizter**


End file.
